Memorias
by Shizuka-Crazy
Summary: Es la historia sobre Atem y Kiria (OC) antes de que ambos decidieran encerrar sus almas... Ambos reinos enemigos, pero el destino los unió a ellos para luego separarlos bruscamente y volverlos a unir de una manera que hacía ver cómo si el destino jugara con ellos cómo si fueran simples marionetas... Tal vez eso eran, tal vez nunca debió haberla consolado cuando la vio llorar...
1. Chapter 1

Yo: Hola, he vuelto y con fuerza tengo este nuevo fic, se me ocurrió al releer Celos de Faraón y darme cuenta de que tenía suficiente material cómo para armar una explicación de varios hechos sucedidos en la historia.

Éste fic se remonta al pasado de Atem y Kiria y muestra la historia de cómo se conocen y se enamoran en el Antiguo Egipto, además de todo por lo que tienen que pasar. Espero que lo disfruten tanto cómo yo estoy disfrutando al escribir.

Cómo Empezó Todo

Hace 5000 mil años, el lugar que ahora es Egipto se había divido en dos... El Antiguo Egipto y El Reino De los Nuevos Atlantianos... Ambos reinos estaban en guerra uno con el otro y todo fue peor cuando la reina del Antiguo Egipto murió asesinada por uno de los sirvientes del otro reino... El Faraón Aknamkanon sólo tenía a su hijo para heredero al trono. En cuanto el reino de los atlantianos... Ellos se defendían lo mejor que podían, pero la situación se complicó cuando la reino quedó viuda estando embarazada. Lo mejor será que lo explique por partes:

**En "La Nueva Atlantis"**

-Su majestad se encuentra bien?... -preguntaba una sirvienta preocupada.

-Sí... es sólo aun... no puedo asimilar lo que me has dicho... -dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules con lágrimas en los ojos -Él no... no puede haber muerto! No puede dejarnos... Él me dijo que... volvería puesto que... tenía suficientes razones razones para hacerlo...

-Señora... Cálmese, por favor... -suplicó la sirvienta -No es bueno que se altere de esa manera en su estado...

-El segundo al mando, además de mi esposo también murió... No estoy en condiciones para soportar esto... -pensaba la reina aun con varias lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas -Envía a las fuerzas especiales, pueden dejar que sus hijos se queden aquí en el palacio pero quiero a ése reino destruido ahora!

-Sí señora...

La mujer salió del lugar caminando de una manera muy rápida, casi trotando, hacia una habitación apartada de las demás, se podía decir que oculta en caso de un ataque al castillo. Entró y encontró a dos niños, ambos de 5 años, uno de cabello blanco y ojos azules y otro de cabello negro y ojos rojos... El de cabello blanco estaba jugando con una espada de madera, aunque lo hacía tan bien que no parecía un juego, y el otro estaba leyendo.

-Mamá.. -dijeron los dos niños al verla -Ya llegó papá? -preguntó emocionado el oji-rojo.

-No, Armin... Su padre, ya no podrá venir... -dijo la mujer con algo de tristeza tomando a sus hijos en brazos.

-Por qué? -preguntó el peli-blanco.

-Porque él ahora está haya -dijo señalando el cielo a través de una ventana -Nos estará cuidando a los tres desde allá, bueno cuatro...

-Es verdad, cómo está mi hermano o hermana? -preguntó de nuevo el oji-azul.

-Muy bien... Aunque creo que tendrá una voluntad muy fuerte, patea mucho... Ikki, que tal va tu entrenamiento?

-Muy bien madre -contestó el oji-azul con una sonrisa.

-Y Armin, qué tal tus estudios?

-Excelente...

-Muy bien! -felicitó la mujer -A éste paso el nuevo bebé tendrá buenos ejemplos! Pero de igual forma... Ikki, tú también debes estudiar... Y Armin, debes aprender a defenderte, así ambos podrás proteger perfectamente a su nuevo hermanito o hermanita...

-Sí madre! -respondieron ambos niños al unísono, se veían felices por la idea de tener otro miembro en la familia.

Tres días después, la reina dio a luz... Su sorpresa fue al ver que, no sólo era una, sino dos hermosas bebés... Al igual que Ikki y Armin, eran mellizas y una de ellas tenía cabello blanco y ojos azules, al igual que Ikki y la otra tenía cabello negro y ojos rojos, al igual que Armin...

A la niña de cabello blanco la llamaron Kisara y a la de ojos rojos Kiria.

Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semanas, que se convirtieron en meses que se convirtieron en años y así tres años pasaron... La guerra no terminaba, el heredero de Aknamkanon tenía 4 años y crecía con gran fortaleza. Pero, los hijos de la reina de los Nuevos Atlantianos también demostraban sus destrezas... Los mayores ya tenían ocho años y las pequeñas a penas tenían tres... A pesar de que los herederos de ambos reinos demostraban que sus poderes podían llegar a ser enormes, ambos reinos perdían la esperanza... Por lo tanto, ambos gobernantes acordaron llegar a un pacto. Se reunieron en la frontera de sus reinos con sus respectivos guardias, la mujer llevaba consigo a sus cuatro hijos ya que sólo confiaba en ella misma para cuidarlos.

-Ambos sabemos que con ésta guerra ambos reinos se destruirán -empezó la mujer.

-Por eso estamos aquí... -confirmó el Faraón -No tengo problemas con un acuerdo de paz pero... Su gente tiende a ser un poco, no se ofenda, traidora.

-Entiendo...

-Tengo entendido que... sus hijos tienen un poder maravilloso... -pronunció con cuidado Aknamkanon.

-A qué quiere llegar?

-Los cuatro juntos son un peligro para nuestro reino... No quiero imaginármelos a todos juntos cuando crezcan, serán una amenaza...

-Cómo puede decir eso? -dijo la reina indignada -Sol tan sólo unos niños!

-Unos niños... Qué sé que usted a estado entrenando!

-Qué es lo que quiere?

-Envíalos lejos... Puedes ver que sea un buen lugar pero, si esos niños siguen bajo tu cuidado nos atacarán... -afirmó Aknamkanon, los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas -Sólo puedes conservar a alguna de las dos niñas, para que sea tu heredera... Ya que sólo tienen tres años tal vez no recuerde la guerra.

-No puedo... No puedo separarme de mis hijos! -dijo la mujer exasperada, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que estaba dejando de lado su papel, así que recuperó la compostura -Pero... el reino siempre será mi prioridad, está bien Aknamkanon... Escúchame, los tres serán enviados a Egipto, más te vale velar por su seguridad...

-Otra cosa... Los tres niños que elijan, se irán conmigo, hoy... En éste momento, para ser preciso -dijo el Faraón sorprendiendo a la mujer, pero ésta, destrozada por dentro, sólo asintió.

-Muy bien... Mi heredera será Kiria... Los demás irán contigo... -pronunció la reina con gran dolor en su voz. -A cambio, detendrá los ataques y dejará a mis hijos vivir en paz donde sea que se encuentren.

-Eso si su reino se mantiene en paz y al margen si no, no puedo decir que sus hijos continúen viviendo.

La reina volteo su vista hacia sus hijos y vio cómo las lágrimas corrían por los rostros de las mellizas mientras sus hermanos trataban de reconfortarlas... Acarició los mechones negros de Kiria, estos habían ganado delgadas franjas de color rojo.

-Está bien... Sólo... dame un momento con mis hijos... -pidió la mujer, el Faraón asintió y la mujer se apartó junto con sus hijos -Escúchenme, creo que... Ya saben que es lo que va a pasar... Kiria, sé que eres mucho más pequeña que tus antecesoras que también tuvieron que sacrificarse pero aun así, espero que entiendas mejor que nadie la razón de esto... -los niños estuvieron a punto de hablar todos al mismo tiempo pero fueron detenidos por su madre -No quiero que separen lo que queda de ésta familia... Armin, Ikki y Kisara, lo lamento tanto... -se disculpó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas -Pero, cuando Kiria crezca, necesitará una dama de compañía y sirvientes, por su puesto... Es la única forma que se me ocurre para que podamos volver a estar todos juntos, deben buscar la manera de volver todos a su reino y buscar a su hermana... Kiria, tu único deber en ésta situación es esperarlos y recibirlos con los brazos abierto y por su puesto, no olvidar quiénes son tus hermanos...

**11 Años después:**

La reina del Nuevo Atlantis había sufrido una terrible enfermedad y había muerto antes de poder volver a ver a los tras hijos que había dejado partir, la joven a quien había escogido para que fuera su heredera, tenía tan solo catorce años y ésa misma noche sería coronada cómo reina...

-Ahora la declaro... Kiria Atlantis, Reina del Nuevo Atlantis... -dijo el sacerdote ceremonial mientras colocaba una corona en el cabello cuidadosamente peinado de la chica.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yo: bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que disfruten de este fic que, cómo saben, es cómo una explicación a varios hechos que sucedieron en mi otro fic: Celos de Faraón, en fin espero que les guste.


	2. Y te vi llorar

Yo: Hola! Soy yo de nuevo…En fin, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero necesitaba terminar con el otro fanfic y ahora que está a punto de terminar, puedo seguir con los demás… Solo puedo decir que espero que lo disfruten!

Y te vi Llorar

Después de la muerte de su madre, Kiria fue coronada cómo reina del Nuevo Atlantis a sus 14 años... Se hacía la fuerte para mantener a su reino en calma y demostrar a su reino que ella era perfectamente capaz de gobernar sin ninguna falla, pero no pudo resistir más de una semana... Ahora cenaba sola, en su habitación, no tenía ningún caso ir al comedor si no tenía con quién charlar... Ya no le dedicaba tanto tiempo a sus estudios, se dedicaba a entrenar para liberar toda la frustración que tenía con ella en esos momentos... Pero cualquiera que se quiebra cuando ha perdido a alguien cercano... Encontró una especie de pasaje que la llevaba fuera del castillo, era largo pero valía la pena... Llevaba a Egipto, probablemente eran los pasajes que su reino usaba para atacar al otro reino durante la guerra... Se llegaba a un oasis, era muy hermoso... Le encantaba ir allí, ya que estaba sola... Ahí podía ser ella misma, aunque esos últimos días había ido allí para llorar mientras recordaba a su madre.

Una tarde estaba sentada a la orilla del oasis, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo... De repente, alguien tocó su hombro... Sin voltear a ver se dedicó a escuchar lo que aquella persona tenía para decir.

-Te encuentras bien? -preguntó un joven de penetrantes ojos violetas, que debía ser un año mayor que ella... A pesar del buen trato del joven, Kiria no estaba para mantener una conversación.

-No, y si no te molesta preferiría que me dejaras tranquila -contestó ella aun dándole la espalda (sorprendida de que no hubiera preguntado por el color de su piel), a pesar de que trató de sonar convincente, su voz se quebró cuando estuvo a punto de terminar la oración.

-No me parece que vayas a estar bien tú sola... -comentó él -Me llamó Atem... -se presentó sentándose a su lado.

-Soy Kiria... -dijo ella de manera tímida sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Quieres contarme que es lo que te pasa?

-Te acabo de conocer... No creo que sea buena idea -respondió ella desconfiada.

-Muy bien... Tengo 15 años, vivo en Egipto, mi color favorito es el rojo y me gustan los lugares tranquilos para poder pensar... -dijo él -Ahora es tu turno...

-Tengo 14 años, vivo en... Egipto -mintió -mi color favorito es el violeta y también me gustan los lugares tranquilos...

\- Ahora ya nos conocemos... Ya puedes decirme que te pasa? -volvió a preguntar con voz calmada.

-Digamos que estoy pasando por un momento difícil... O bien, mi familia está pasando por un momento difícil y yo... tengo la obligación de mostrarme fuerte, ya que ahora soy... El soporte de esa familia... -dijo luego de soltar un suspiro completamente resignada.

-Ya veo...

-Además, ni siquiera sé dónde están mis hermanos! Me siento... completamente... sola... -terminó ella.

-Y cada vez que te sientes sola vienes aquí? -dijo Atem.

-Eso es lo que hago, pero de todas maneras... Sigo estando mal...

-Tienes algún día libre...?

-Sí... -respondió ella confundida -tengo dos horas todos los días, en la tarde...

-Bien... Ven aquí todos los días a las dos... Así podrás contarme lo que te pasa cada día y ya no te sentirás tan sola al tener alguien con quién hablar... -dijo él mirando fijamente a la chica quién estaba anonada.

-Supongo que... no estaría mal, que tú me apoyaras... -dijo Kiria devolviendo la mirada al chico.

-Lo ves? Ahora, pronto terminará tu tiempo libre... Es mejor que te vayas... Y te veo mañana a las dos en éste mismo lugar... -dijo él levantándose y extendiendo su mano hacia Kiria para ayudarla.

-Sí. -dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa -Adiós...

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron normal... Ambos se veían todos los días sin falta y él la escuchaba... Aunque ya casi no hablaban sobre los problemas que tenía Kiria sobre su madre, ahora hablaban de cosas más personales bromeaban entre ellos cómo si fuera una reunión normal entre amigos... Habían olvidado por completo el objetivo original de sus visitas al oasis.

-Oye, cómo se llaman tus padres? -preguntó ella. Atem no quiso revelar nada.

-Yo... Mi padre nos abandonó hace mucho y... nunca conocí a mi madre... -mintió, temía que si Kiria supiera quién era se alejara de él. -Y, qué hay de los tuyos?

-Yo... jamás conocí a mi padre y... -dijo pausadamente cuando Atem se dio cuenta de su error.

-Lo siento! No quise hacerte recordar malos momentos... -dijo él tomando su mano. -También me extraña que no estés casada –dijo él recordando que nunca había visto un anillo en el dedo de la joven y las personas tendían a casarse a edad temprana.

-Ah... yo... no he dejado que me comprometan, por más que lo intenten... -respondió ella incómoda -No me gusta la idea de tener que casarme sólo porque alguien lo dice, además, tener hijos de una persona a la que no amo sería horrible...

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Kiria... -dijo él -Lo mejor es que nos vayamos... Te veré mañana...

-Adiós- dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano.

En el Nuevo Atlantis:

-Su majestad, hay alguien que quiere verla -anunció un sirviente.

-Hazlo pasar por favor... -dijo ella sentada en su trono.

Entraron dos chicos uno de cabello negro y ojos rojos y otro de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-Vaya cuánto has crecido, Kiria -dijo el de cabello negro.

-Lo siento, estoy confundida... -dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-No nos recuerdas? -preguntó el otro.

-Debería? -pronunció ella con cuidado.

-De verdad no sabes quiénes somos? -preguntó el oji-rojo, mientras Kiria negaba con la cabeza. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la miró a los ojos -Kir... somos nosotros...

-Les ruego que me expliquen, no logro entender nada... -decía la chica cada vez más confundida.

Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver tristes.

-Me llamo Ikki y él es Armin, su majestad... -dijo el oji-azul de una manera más formal -No puedo culparla de que no nos recuerde... Era muy niña cuando nos separaron.

-Estamos aquí para presentarnos cómo sus sirvientes... -terminó Armin.

-Esos nombres... -pensó la chica tratando de recordar -Me ayudaría más si me dijeran de dónde me conocen o lo que saben de mí...

-Pues... usted es la reina... -dijo Ikki.

-Me refiero, a la razón por la que yo debería recordarlos... Quiénes son? Y quiero la verdad -dijo Kiria de manera severa.

-Majestad, usted tiene o tuvo hermanos... Cierto? -dijo Armin a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza -Sabe en dónde están?

-No entiendo, qué tienen que ver mis hermanos con la pregunta que les acabo de hacer? -decía ella perdiendo la paciencia.

-Sólo... conteste, por favor... -dijo el oji-azul.

-No, no lo sé... -dijo ella resignada.

-Sé que será muy difícil de creer pero... somos tus dos hermanos mayores... -dijo Armin, ya que prefería ir directo al grano.

Kiria cerró los ojos para pensar bien las cosas... Si bien, era posible que se aprovecharan de que su madre había muerto y de que ella aun era muy joven, también era posible que no mintieran... Recordaba a su hermana... ya que pasaron mucho más tiempo juntas debido a que ambas eran mujeres y tenían la misma edad, no recordaba su nombre pero si su apariencia, de ojos azules y cabello blanco, muy parecida al chico llamado Ikki y Armin tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello negro, al igual que ella. Además, nadie le podía decir nada sobre sus hermanos ya que, si el Faraón Aknamkanon se daba cuenta, volvería a atacar el reino por traición y ella no estaba preparada.

-Qué edad tienen? -preguntó Kiria buscando una manera de aclarar la situación.

-Somos mellizos... Tenemos diecinueve años... -dijo Ikki.

Todo calzaba, tenían diecinueve años, por lo que le llevaban cinco años, además del parecido que tenían con ella y su hermana... Pero no podía confiarse, no era para nada tonta y sabía que, debido a su edad, muchos podían intentar aprovecharse de ella y apoderarse de su reino. Lastimosamente, su situación la había obligado a convertirse en una persona muy desconfiada con las demás y no sólo por los locos que había en su reino, si no también por las personas de Egipto que aun guardaban rencor hacia la familia real del Nuevo Atlantis. Ciertamente, sólo había una persona en quién confiaba; pero cada vez que ese pensamiento cruzaba por su mente, sus mejillas de tornaban rosadas, por lo que lo mantuvo lejos estando en presencia de esos dos jóvenes que la miraban expectantes por su respuesta, al darse cuenta de esto, salió del ensueño.

-Espero que entiendan que no puedo creerles... -dijo ella -Y no es porque yo no quiera, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a mis hermanos, pero tengo un reino que cuidar, la situación no es tan sencilla... Es más, es terriblemente complicada.

-Pero debe haber alguna señal de que somos sus hermanos... -habló Ikki temeroso de no ser reconocido por su pequeña hermana.

-Las hay... -dijo ella dando esperanzas -Su edad corresponde, también sus apariencias... El parentesco que tienen el uno con el otro, también... Y no cabe duda de que alguna vez fueron ciudadanos del Nuevo Atlantis, ya que su piel es bronceada y no morena de nacimiento cómo la de los demás egipcios, lo que quiere decir, que alguna vez tuvieron la piel tan blanca cómo la mía. -los chicos esbozaron una sonrisa al ver a su hermana darle vueltas al asunto -Pero no puedo estar segura... Pero descuiden, sé que es lo que hay que hacer... Vengan conmigo! -ordenó ella adentrándose en el palacio.

-Elizabeth! -dijo ella entrando en una habitación.

-Sí, su majestad? -preguntó una mujer de unos 50 años inclinándose ligeramente ante la presencia de su reina.

-Hay dos jóvenes aquí, que dicen ser mis hermanos mayores... -dijo ella mientras ambos chicos esperaban afuera -Sabes muy bien que no puedo dejarlos entrar al palacio y proclamarlos cómo parte de mi familia sin verdaderas pruebas...

-Sí, majestad -volvió a responder la mujer mirando a la joven con una sonrisa maternal.

-Por los relatos de mi madre, sé que fuiste tú quién los cuidó cuando yo y mi hermana acabábamos de nacer y nuestra madre no podía separarse de nosotras... -dijo ella -Quiero que veas a los dos jóvenes e intentes reconocer a mis hermanos en ellos...

-No será problema... Recuerdo cada cosa de sus hermanos. -dijo Elizabeth con la esperanza de que sí fueran ellos.

-Por favor, pasen... -dijo la chica a Armin e Ikki quiénes entraron y se pararon en frente a la mujer con una mirada cálida al recordar quién era -Su edad coincide y, cómo puedes ver, su parecido conmigo y mi hermana, también... Pero aun así no puedo estar segura.

La anciana analizaba los rostros de los jóvenes buscando algo que les dijera que era de la familia real, cuando lo vio, el anillo que perteneció al padre de los niños, lo único que se pudo rescatar de él cuando murió. La reina lo entregó a sus hijos antes de que se fueran, lo vio en el dedo del peli-plata.

-Mi niño… -dijo la mujer tocando el rostro del joven, quien le dio un efusivo abrazo, su hermano se unió luego.

Kiria miraba sin poder creerlo…

**Al día siguiente:**

-Atem! –decía la joven llegando al oasis donde el oji-violeta la esperaba.

-Kiria, tengo algo que decirte… -dijo antes de que la mencionada lo abrazara efusivamente.

-Mis hermanos, han regresado! –dijo ella separándose de él quien la miraba con impresión.

-Lo ves? Ahora no solo me tienes a mí… Tienes a tus hermanos contigo… -dijo él admirando la sonrisa de la chica.

-Qué es lo que querías decirme? –dijo Kiria sin borrar su sonrisa viendo que Atem aún mantenía una mano tras la espalda.

_-Mi padre lo permitirá? –_se preguntó a sí mismo sosteniendo un anillo en su mano izquierda -_Ella se ha reunido con su familia… No puedo arrebatarle eso… -_dijo escondiendo el anillo disimuladamente entre sus ropas – Quería decirte que… Me gustaría presentarte a mi padre…

-Oh… -dijo ella algo incómoda borrando su sonrisa, si bien, Atem en ningún momento había preguntado por su tono de piel, su padre lo haría, se daría cuenta de donde era y la obligarían a irse o la matarían –Lo lamento, Atem… Pero no soy muy buena relacionándome, no es una buena idea…

-Entiendo… -dijo él sin decepcionarse, de todos modos no era eso lo que quería preguntarle desde un principio.

-Debo irme, mis hermanos se van a preocupar… -dijo la oji-roja recuperando su sonrisa, se acercó a él y plantó un beso en su mejilla antes de irse.

Atem se quedó ahí durante unos minutos, se sentó en frente de las aguas y sacó el anillo… Lo que daría por tenerla en ese momento con él! Porque ella llevara ese anillo en su dedo en señal de su unión! Pero ahora tenía una familia más completa y no podía alejarla de ella… Es más, ni siquiera sabía si ella lo iba a aceptar, pero no pensó en eso cuando salió del palacio con el anillo en su mano, ni cuando la vio llegar y trató de decírselo de una vez por todas… Hasta ahora repara en ello. Pero con ella nunca había sido capaz de pensar en nada, nunca había podido pensar en sus acciones, todo eso desde que la vio llorar…

* * *

Yo: Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, yo estaré por lo pronto, trabajando en el siguiente cap!


	3. Traiciones

Yo: volví! De nuevo aquí con el capítulo tres… Estoy contenta porque me he inspirado más rápido de lo que pensaba… Quiero aprovechar para avisar que estoy trabajando en otro fanfic, pero ésta vez de Yugi-Oh GX… Va a estar basado en una película, que sería Wreck it Ralph o Ralph el Demoledor, si les interesan mis fanfics, léanlo… Ahora no los jodo más, disfruten el cap.

Traiciones

**En Egipto:**

–Señor… –habló uno de los sirvientes –El Príncipe Atem se fue de nuevo… Lo lamento, no sé a dónde…

–Hhmm, hace mucho que está muy distraído… En qué estará pensando? –preguntó el Faraón en voz alta.

–Señor… –dijo una voz entrando –Creo que tengo la respuesta a esa inquietud… –dijo el hermano del Faraón dando señales al otro sirviente para que se retirara de la habitación.

–Habla, Aknadin… Qué es lo que tiene a mi hijo tan distraído? –preguntó Aknamkanon mientras su hermano continuaba con su actitud despreocupada, como si no fuera importante.

–Qué te dice que un joven, de su edad y sin ningún compromiso, encargue una anillo de compromiso hecho de oro y con arreglos de plata? –le respondió con una pregunta, dejando al Faraón sorprendido y con la respuesta claramente ante sus ojos.

–Una mujer… –susurró el hombre mientras miraba pensativo a nada en particular.

–En mi opinión… La mujer debe ser una plebeya, como para que no se haya preocupado en presentarla ante nosotros… Creo que es una muy mala situación… Alguien como él no puede andar con una mujer de clase baja… Hay tantas mujeres de buena familia, no debería dejar que haga su vida con una plebeya… Usted simplemente de no debe… –más fue interrumpido.

–Silencio, Aknadin… –ordenó el Faraón –Mi esposa tampoco tuvo la mejor familia… Yo creo que una plebeya es quien sabe exactamente lo que necesita el pueblo… Y me alegra que al menos piense un poco en su felicidad, pues también se lo merece… Esa muchacha será bienvenida a mi hogar desde el momento en que Atem decida traerla, hasta la eternidad…

Aknadin frunció el ceño… Si Atem no se casaba y no tenía hijos, cuando Aknamkanon se muriera él podría tomar su puesto… Pero no! Ahora el mocoso quería jugar a los enamorados… Tendría que averiguar mucho más de esa mujer y eliminarla cuanto antes… No podía ni imaginarse a alguien como Atem en el trono. Él merecía estar en el trono! No su tonto sobrino con una torpe plebeya, que no harían nada más que estorbar en sus planes… Ahora que su hijo había vuelto, haría lo que fuera para ponerlo en el trono, así tuviera que matar a la mitad de la población de Egipto, lo daría todo con tal de tener su trono…

**El día siguiente:**

El Faraón y su hijo comían tranquilamente en una enorme mesa con mucha comida sobre ella, Atem se miraba distraído, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo y, como padre, no pudo resistir más la tentación de preguntar sobre lo que le había dicho su hermano el día anterior, pues era un tema que le intrigaba bastante… Quería saber mucho más sobre su futura nuera…

–Atem, hay algo que desees decirme? –preguntó sorprendiendo a su hijo, quien creía que no estaba siendo tan obvio, pero evidentemente, estaba equivocado.

–No, padre… –se apresuró a negar, demasiado nerviosos como para que su padre no lo notara, por lo que soltó un suspiró de resignación y comenzó a hablar –Bien yo… conocí a alguien interesante… –dijo recibiendo una mirada de interrogación por parte de su padre –Una joven, en realidad…

–Ya veo… Y qué tiene de interesante esa joven? –preguntó el Faraón mirando a su hijo, quien se notaba que no encontraba las palabras para describir a Kiria –Ella te atrae? –Atem casi escupe el refresco que había bebido al escuchar esto último.

–Pues… Sí… –Aknamkanon se sorprendió, nunca pensó que su hijo lo aceptara tan abiertamente, haciendo que lo volviera a mirar de manera interrogante –Ella es, terriblemente hermosa… Es amable, divertida, inteligente, tierna e incluso algo traviesa… –dijo sonriendo ligeramente recordando cada una de las cualidades de la chica.

–Nunca creí que te enamorarías de esa forma… –dijo el hombre mientras miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa –Me recuerdas tanto a mí cuando conocí a tu madre… Y se puede saber el nombre de la mujer que tiene a mi hijo hechizado? –preguntó algo divertido ante la mirada ida de su hijo cada vez que pensaba en aquella hermosa joven.

–Su nombre es Kiria… –dijo Atem –No tiene padres, solo tiene dos hermanos mayores…

–Kiria? –preguntó el Faraón pensativo –Ese nombre me parece conocido… Pero no importa! Me gustaría conocer a esa joven!

–Le dije que viniera, pero ella insiste en que no es buena relacionándose con las personas y se niega a acompañarme… –dijo Atem –Bueno, aunque eso no era lo que quería hacer inicialmente… –susurró ganando una mirada curiosa y sorprendida por parte de su padre –Sentía que ella debía estar a mi lado toda la vida… Pensé en pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero ahora mismo ella necesita estar con su familia… No puedo arrebatarle algo como eso, y alejarla de su familia sabiendo que tener a alguien como ella en la familia debe ser lo más maravilloso del mundo…

–Hay hijo… En este momento eres un caso perdido… –comentó el Faraón algo divertido ante la actitud de su hijo y la manera en que describía a la chica haciéndola lucir casi perfecta –Entiendo muy bien la razón por la cual no le pediste matrimonio, pero es una lástima… Si ella en verdad es como dices, podría llegar a ser una estupenda gobernante para este reino…

–Padre, no te importa que no sea de la realeza o algo por el estilo? –preguntó el oji-violeta impresionado ante lo bien que su padre estaba tomando la situación.

–No me importa… Tu madre tampoco era de una familia muy adinerada ni nada de eso… Y fue una de las mejores reinas que éste lugar ha tenido… Y me parece importante que encuentres a alguien con quien ser feliz… Muchos de tus antepasados no pudieron hacer algo como eso.

–Te lo agradezco mucho padre… –dijo Atem mucho más relajado y feliz al ver que cada vez tenía mayores oportunidades con Kiria –En verdad significa mucho para mí…

–Lo sé, hijo, lo sé… –dijo el hombre antes de levantarse –Bueno, debo irme, hay algunos asuntos que debo atender… Ah y si hoy vas a verla… Dile que venga, insiste hasta que acepte, dile que de verdad quiero conocerla y que no aceptaré un no por respuesta…

–Haré lo que pueda… –le respondió su hijo con una sonrisa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, era que alguien los estaba escuchando, alguien que estaba a punto de tomar las cartas en el asunto…

**Tiempo después:**

Esa tarde, Atem salió de su hogar con el motivo de ir a ver a Kiria, como se le había hecho costumbre de todos los días… Aknadin, quien había escuchado la conversación que el joven tuvo con su padre, decidió seguirlo para averiguar cómo podía matar a esa chiquilla y sacarla del camino de una buena vez. Fue tras Atem e hizo en su mente un mapa al punto de reunión en el que siempre se veía con la muchacha, para ver donde debía atacar y como… Llegó al oasis y pudo ver a una mujer de cabellos negros con franjas rojas dándoles la espalda mientras se dedicaba a jugar con las aguas que estaban frente a ella. Pudo ver como su sobrino se acercaba sigilosamente a ella y la sorprendía abrazándola por detrás… En ése momento ella se volteó bruscamente y Aknadin vio algo que le iba a facilitar las cosas aún más e hizo que quisiera saltar de alegría.

–Es una atlantiana! –exclamó feliz, pero susurrando –Su piel la delata… Es por eso que no ha dejado que el maldito mocoso la lleve al reino! Esto hará las cosas mucho más sencillas! Solo debo recordarles la enemistad entre ambos reinos y todo acabará, ninguno podrá con el otro… Por fin podré tener mi trono!

–Sé que suena tonto, porque nos vimos ayer pero… Te extrañé… –dijo ella algo sonrojada mientras se dejaba abrazar con fuerza por él.

–Lo sé… Yo también te extrañé… –terminó separándola un poco de él –Mi padre se dio cuenta de nuestros encuentros… –continuó él sacando una mirada de preocupación en el rostro de la joven –Pero todo está bien, él no se opuso a que nos estuviéramos viendo ni nada por el estilo, de hecho está de acuerdo y quiere que vayas a verlo… –dijo esto último esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta negativa.

–Me encantaría y lo sabes… Pero no es una buena idea, al menos no tan pronto… –dijo y contestó, de una vez, a la interrogativa que Atem le haría –Yo… Soy muy distinta las otras personas de éste lugar… Hay muchas partes en donde no soy bien recibida, ni yo ni mi familia, y no quisiera meterte en problemas porque seas amigo de alguien como yo…

–Kiria… –pronunció él en voz baja –No me importa lo que pueda acarrear, y a mi padre tampoco… Eres mi amiga y siempre serás bienvenida en mi hogar… –terminó abrazándola.

–_Kiria? _–se preguntó Aknadin a sí mismo – _Es el nombre de la reina del Nuevo Atlantis… Eso quiere decir que… Esa muchacha es una reina? _–se preguntó mirando a la joven que tenía una mirada consternada en brazos de su amigo –_Ahora sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer… _–pensó antes de retirarse dejando a los jóvenes solos.

**Un poco más tarde:**

–Señor, necesita algo? –preguntó uno de los soldados a Aknadin, quien acababa de llegar al lugar.

–Sí… –pronunció lentamente –Hay dos aldeas a las orillas del reino, que están repletas de invasores contra la corona… Sé que están lejos por ahora, pero me temo que en cualquier momento que quieran, podrán avanzar y atacarnos sin que nos demos cuenta… No quiero arriesgarme, pero puedo apostar a que en esas aldeas no hay ningún habitante egipcio, tal solo debe haber invasores… Temo por la seguridad de mi hermano y mi sobrino, por favor, destruyan esas ciudades… –el soldado lo miró con curiosidad y luego asintió firmemente con la cabeza –Se lo agradezco tanto! El pueblo se lo agradece a usted y a sus hombres, además de a mi hermano, claro, que es quién lo ha ordenado…

–La palabra de mi Faraón se cumplirá… –anunció con decisión –Considere para mañana esas dos aldeas de invasores destruidas… Tiene mi palabra, así como yo tengo la de mis hombres y la suya pertenece al Faraón…

–Me alegra oír eso –continuaba fingiendo gran preocupación –Pero, temo por la seguridad de mi hermano… No quiero que si algún invasor logra escapar, ataque directamente al palacio… Es mejor que quemen las aldeas y que nadie los vea… Que parezca un desafortunado accidente… Y regresen tres días después de que hayan cumplido su trabajo… –dijo esto último con una enorme sonrisa interna, el soldado no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza, sin importar cuan rara fuera esa última petición.

Esa misma noche, ambas aldeas se quemaron… Innumerables inocentes murieron, pues nadie fue avisado de la masacre, a penas el quince por ciento de la población de cada aldea logró escapar y no precisamente en muy buenas condiciones, si no con heridas graves y quemaduras de cuidado. Todos corrieron durante casi toda la noche al palacio del Faraón en busca de protección y ayuda, todos llenos de miedo intentando buscar un refugio donde pudieran quedarse con sus familias y llorar a los perdidos en el fuego ardiente, nunca nadie supo la causa del fuego, nadie vio nada excepto el destello de luz ardiente que los amenazaba y cuando lo hicieron, ya era tarde… El incendio era demasiado grande como para apagarlo y las personas menos prevenidas murieron inevitablemente…

–Pueblo! –grito Aknadin en la entrada del palacio cuando ya hubo bastante gente frente a él –los atlantianos han roto el acuerdo! Nos han atacado con furia y ardor! Nos han deshonrado y humillado! –continuó –Muchos murieron, madres, esposas, esposos… Nos perseguirán por siempre los gritos de las personas ardiendo! Los cuerpos de los niños quedarán en nuestra mente! Nos han proclamado la guerra de la forma más cruel que se les pudo ocurrir! Y lo vamos a permitir?

Un gran no vino de la multitud, quienes daban a entender su descontento ante la situación por la que estaban pasando. El Faraón y el Príncipe observaban desde uno de los balcones del palacio todo el espectáculo. Atem podía ver como el ceño de su padre se fruncía y sus nudillos se ponían blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños.

–Padre, quiénes son esos atlantianos? –preguntó el joven una vez que se hubo llenado de valor para hablarle a su padre, quien parecía inmerso en la ira.

–Son los habitantes de un reino vecino… No te dejé saber de ellos pues son muy peligrosos, estuvimos en guerra durante años… Ellos mataron a tu madre… –contestó el Faraón ganando una mirada sorprendida por parte de su hijo –Nosotros asesinamos a su rey y a su mano derecha… Pero no pudimos con la reina, no había ido a la batalla y yo no pensaba ser tan maldito como para matar a una mujer embarazada… Ya habíamos hecho bastante con dejar a los herederos sin su padre… Pasaron varios años y decidí acabar con la guerra… Le dije a la reina que detendría mis ataques a cambio de que ella enviara a tres de sus hijos aquí y que una de las menores sería su heredera, pues tenía la esperanza de que no recordara nada sobre la guerra, no como sus hermanos mayores… Pero nos han traicionado! Debí escuchar a Aknadin… Esa mujer es una traidora.

–Ahora no, hermano… –pronunció Aknadin entrando a la habitación –Lo importante ahora es el hecho de que ellos han roto el pacto… Tenemos todo el derecho de atacarlos con todas nuestras armas… Para esto creé los artículos del milenio… Además, la reina murió hace un tiempo… Quién está al mando es su princesa.

–Qué son esas cosas? –preguntó Atem frustrado refiriéndose a los artículos del milenio, al parecer le habían ocultado demasiadas cosas y comenzaba a sentir que sobraba en la habitación.

–El rompecabezas que cuelga de tu cuello es uno… Hay otros siete y todos tienen ese símbolo –dijo su padre señalando en símbolo del ojo en el rompecabezas. Atem miró al ojo de su tío y entendió y porque era de esa manera –Tú también vendrás… Es hora de que veas cómo son las verdaderas batallas y necesitamos el poder de los ocho artículos.

–Un momento, cómo sabré si estoy en presencia de un atlantiano? –preguntó el príncipe.

–Son completamente diferentes a nosotros… –le contestó Aknadin fingiendo seriedad cuando en realidad trataba de no reír ante la situación que había provocado –Tienen la piel horriblemente blanca, son los seres más pálidos que he visto en estas tierras y ni siquiera el sol hace que sus pieles se oscurezcan… –Atem abrió mucho los ojos ante la descripción –Hace tiempo que no veo a ninguno, pero un informante me dijo, antes de morir, que su princesa era terriblemente poderosa y que resaltaba porque su cabello era negro como el de su madre y los ojos azules como los de su padre, creo que su nombre empezaba con K, cuidado con ella.

Después de decir esto Aknadin se retiró junto con su hermano dejando a Atem completamente solo y hundido en sus pensamientos mientras buscaba entre sus ropas un anillo de oro y lo apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos.

–_Ella me mintió? _–pensaba consternado –_Todo lo que me dijo fue mentira? Ella sabía quién era yo antes de que todo esto comenzara? Es una reina? Esas sonrisas, los abrazos, todo… eran falsos? _–se preguntaba mientras sentía como su mundo se deshacía poco a poco –_No, ella no es capaz de algo tan malvado, ella nunca caería tan bajo… Lo sé… Pero y si de verdad me estuvo engañando todo el tiempo? No me podría creer…_

**Flash Back:**

Atem aún sostenía a la chica entre sus brazos, algo decepcionado por las negativas que le daba la chica cada vez que le pedía acompañarlo a ver a su padre, pero no le importaba porque en la mirada de ella se notaba que tenía miedo de como pudieran tratarla allí, por lo que él intentó reconfortarla.

–Lo lamento mucho Atem… Me hubiera encantado ir, pero no puedo… Solo espero que no te vayas a enojar conmigo por esto… –dijo Kiria levantando el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Kiria… Yo no podría enojarme contigo… –le dijo él lentamente mientras una ligera sonrisa cruzaba por su rostro –Yo… simplemente no podría… –comenzó a susurrar mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente y rozó sus labios con los de ella separándose casi al instante –Kiria! Yo… no quise… –fue silenciado cuando sintió un dedo de Kiria en sus labios indicándole que hiciera silencio, poco después ella lo había besado.

Atem abrió sus ojos con sorpresa ante el tacto cálido de los labios de Kiria contra los suyos y pudo ver las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica que resaltaban más debido a la blancura de su piel, cerró sus ojos poco a poco y se dejó llevar por el contacto devolviendo el beso de una manera torpe, tal como ella lo daba pues no tenían ninguna experiencia en ese tipo de temas. Se separaron poco a poco ambos con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

–Te veré mañana? –le preguntó él mientras ella caminaba hacia atrás sin perderlo de vista para irse a su hogar.

–Sabes que sí… –contestó ella aún sonrojada y desviando su mirada a otro lado –Te espero aquí mañana –terminó tiernamente antes de, prácticamente, salir corriendo del lugar antes de que comenzara a inventar un nuevo tono de rojo.

**Fin del Flash Back:**

–_No, eso no pudo ser mentira, ella no pudo estar fingiendo! _–pensaba Atem dolido ante la sola posibilidad de que todo aquello fuera un engaño y que Kiria nunca tuvo ningún interés en él –_Ella se portó tan dulce que… No creo posible que estuviera fingiendo… No resisto más, tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo… Intentaré demostrar que Kiria es inocente y que no tuvo nada que ver con los ataques… Aunque de verdad fueran los atlantianos, estoy seguro de que ella no ordenaría un ataque… _–comenzó a caminar hacia la salida encontrándose con su padre y su tío esperándolo para partir.

–Nunca lo olvides, hijo… Son muy poderosos, en sus almas se encierran seres peligrosos… Nunca he visto pelear a su ahora reina, pero ten cuidado con ella… No tengas piedad en ningún momento, no importa lo que te digan, a partir de ahora la guerra ha comenzado.

* * *

Yo: bueno ése fue todo el cap! Bueno, desde el fanfic pasado he tenido la costumbre de contestar los reviews que me van dejando, pero como éste fanfic está empezando a tomar fuerza hasta ahora, no había recibido hasta el capítulo pasado, solo uno pero no importa, aquí está la respuesta:

**ReijaZ: **Jaja, no te preocupes va a haber acción. Gracias por los cumplidos y en cuanto a la pregunta… Sinceramente no tengo idea, pero para efectos del fanfic, vamos a suponer que sí XD.

Ahora sí, ya son libres! Nos leemos después.


	4. Nuestro Adiós

Yo: Hola! Debo advertir que este es uno de los capítulos más tristes que tendrá el fanfic, no es como si espere que alguien llore, pero si conmueve aunque sea un poco… Los dejo de joder, para que comencemos:

Nuestro Adiós

–Majestad, los egipcios se están movilizando, vienen directo hacia nosotros! –anunció uno de los soldados a los tres hermanos sentados en la sala del trono.

–Qué asuntos podrían tener los egipcios con nosotros? –preguntó la Reina algo desconcertada ante el la marcha del reino vecino hacia ellos, pues no era capaz de recordar la guerra que se había librado cuando ella era tan solo una niña pequeña.

–Yo puedo contestarte eso, hermana –dijo Ikki, su hermana menor asintió con la cabeza dando la oportunidad de que prosiguiera con la explicación –Cuando solo eras una bebé, una guerra se estaba librando entre nosotros y Egipto… Poco antes de que tú y nuestra otra hermana Kisara nacieran, logramos invadir su palacio y uno de nuestros soldados asesinó a la Reina por accidente al intentar robar los Artículos del Milenio, pero al fin y al cabo, su Reina había sido asesinada y como venganza, ellos tomaron la vida de nuestro padre… Tiempo después, nacieron ustedes y nuestra madre no quería que creciéramos en un mundo de guerra y con el peso de las muertes de nuestros hombres en nuestras espaldas… Ella hizo un trato con Aknamkanon, el detendría sus ataques, si ella nos enviaba a tres de nosotros a su reino, para que no pudiera seguirnos entrenando… Mamá lo cumplió y nos envió a nosotros y a Kisara a Egipto, pero esos traidores… Solo estaban esperando el momento justo y qué mejor momento que cuando nosotros regresamos? –dijo el peli-blanco apretando sus dientes y puños con furia –No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, Kiria! Hay que responder a su ataque, debemos pelear, ahora…

–_Atem… _–pensó la chica preocupada –Qué tan malvado es su Faraón? –preguntó ella para saber si podía resolver el conflicto sin necesidad de luchar contra el pueblo del joven del que se había enamorado.

–Para su pueblo, es un ícono… Se supone que todo lo que quiere es paz, pero si nos ataca de ésa manera, quién se va a creer esa sarta de mentiras! –dijo Armin con ira –Siendo lástima por el mocoso del Príncipe Atem!

Kiria abrió desmesuradamente al escuchar el nombre del Príncipe del reino enemigo y se tapó la boca para evitar que un grito de sorpresa saliera de ella al tiempo que sentía como muchos pensamientos se derrumbaban dentro de ella como si un tornado hubiera pasado por su cabeza y destrozado cada cosa a su paso.

–_Él me traicionó? No, no es capaz de algo tan vil… Pero, cómo supo él quién era yo? Por eso nunca me preguntó por mi color de piel? Ya sabía de mi origen? _–se preguntaba la hermosa joven mientras su corazón pesaba cada vez más por la angustia que estaba sintiendo –_No puede hacerme esto… No cuando él es el dueño de mi primer beso y menos cuando estaría dispuesta a irme con él a dónde fuese… Él ya conoce mis sentimientos, no sería capaz de aplastarlos como si no tuvieran valor alguno. Él… él me demostró que me amaba… _–pensó tratando de recobrar las esperanzas en el beso que ellos habían compartido ella y Atem hace algunas horas y pensando en cómo él había correspondido a su beso de una manera similar a la de ella.

–Kiria, todos están esperando tus órdenes… Solo dinos qué hacer y se cumplirá –dijo Ikki tomando la mano de su hermana suavemente al verla tan nerviosa por el ataque, o eso creyó él.

–Evacúen la zona límite, no dejen que esas personas corran peligro –ordenó ella –Nosotros mismos iremos a hablar con Aknamkanon, trataremos de acabar con el problema sin luchar, no tiene por qué morir tanta gente inocente…

–No funcionará! –dijo Armin sorprendido ante la actitud de su hermana –Kiria, tienen al ejército más fuerte de estos lugares, nos atacarán sin dudar… Además, Aknamkanon ya rompió una de sus promesas, romperá otra si se le presenta la oportunidad…

–Por eso iremos los tres… Nuestras almas son lo suficientemente poderosas como para acabar con doscientos soldados cada una en quince minutos… Si nos tacan… atacaremos… –dijo ella con un deje de dolor y preocupación al final, pues lo que menos deseaba era que a Atem le pasara algo malo –Es la primera vez que tengo que enfrentar algo como esto, pero les agradecería que me dejaran hacerlo… Sé que puedo manejarlo y no permitiré que el sacrificio de nuestra madre sea en vano, solo déjenme demostrarlo… –rogó la chica con la esperanza de que sus hermanos mayores fueran los bastante comprensivos para atender ese capricho.

–Está bien, Kiria… Estaremos a tu lado en todo momento y si hay necesidad de pelear, lo haremos con gusto y no dejaremos que te pase nada… –dijo Ikki acariciando una de las mejillas de su hermana –No hay nada que nos dolería más que perderte… –su gemelo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

–Yo estaré bien, Ikki… –no soy precisamente indefensa y sé que ustedes siempre estarán a mi lado… –dicho esto los abrazó a los dos con fuerza –Vamos, no debemos dejar que entren a nuestro territorio, el ejército irá detrás y que… que se preparen para atacar… –dijo esto último con algo de pesadez deseando que esa orden no tuviera necesidad de ser cumplida, por miedo de herir a su amado –Los estaré esperando afuera… –dijo avanzando hacia la entrada del palacio y un segundo después, Ikki era arrastrado por su hermano a un rincón apartado de la multitud.

–Qué crees que estás haciendo, Ikki? –le regaño con la mirada preocupada su hermano –Es nuestra hermana menor, la pequeña Kiria!

–Cuando me dijiste que volvíamos, yo también esperaba encontrarme con algo parecido a la niña de tres años que dejamos atrás algún día… Pero no fue así… Armin, hace cuatro meses que estamos aquí y he hecho lo que he podido para evitarlo pero… No puedo… No puedo ver a Kiria como una hermana… –confesó el oji-azul esquivando la mirada de su mellizo, que lo miraba sorprendido y enojado al mismo tiempo –Sé lo que vas a decir, y sí, conozco todas las consecuencias que esto acarrea y pienso enfrentar todas con el propósito de estar a su lado.

–Ikki… Es nuestra hermana pequeña… La misma a la que juramos proteger contra todo, desde que éramos tan solo niños… No puedes corromperla de ésa manera… –explicó Armin –Tanto Kiria, como Kisara, siempre fueron almas libres, poderosas y, sobre todo lo demás, almas muy puras… Imagina lo confundida que estará cuando su hermano mayor, al cual tampoco lleva mucho de conocer, se le proponga… O peor aún, si se llega a dar una unión entre ustedes... Por todo lo sagrado, Armin! Tendrías corazón para consumar esa unión? –preguntó cada vez más frustrado.

–Nunca le haría nada que ella no quisiera… –aclaró el peli-plata serio –Estás yendo muy lejos con ésta conversación, hermano… Yo solo dije que perderla significaría un gran peso… Nunca dije que planeaba casarme con ella… Lo único que quiero es protegerla de la manera que prometí cuando era niño… La amo, pero no estoy dispuesto a cometer ninguna locura, ni nada que se le parezca, te puedo asegurar que todo lo que pase entre nosotros dos, será por decisión de ella… –terminó antes de irse, dejando a su hermano con varias palabras en su boca y rabia por la última frase que había dicho… A qué se refería con "por decisión de ella? Eso quería decir que si decidían vivir bajo una relación incestuosa, pero ella lo aceptaba no debía importarle? Ja, vaya manera de consolarlo… En otro lugar, una relación incestuosa sería normal, pero allí no, las leyes eran muy claras, los lazos de sangre eran más que sagrados…

Armin salió del lugar intentando calmarse mientras caminaba a la entrada del palacio, en donde encontró a sus dos hermanos esperándolo. Kiria se veía angustiada y tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras que Ikki la miraba embelesado por su belleza al estar tan distraída y concentrada a la vez, lo que hizo que la furia en Armin aumentara considerablemente… Bueno, al menos tenía oportunidad de desahogar su ira con los egipcios, pensando en la imagen mental que tenía de la escena que protagonizaban en ese momento sus dos hermanos…

Los tres empezaron la marcha hacia el límite con Egipto, mientras que varias personas iban en su dirección contraria, eran las personas que fueron evacuadas en caso de una batalla y miraban a los tres hermanos con curiosidad al ver sus rostros tan serios ante la situación, pues nunca fue fácil leer los rostros de sus líderes y ése momento no sería ninguna excepción para el pueblo… Pero entre ellos podían leerse como si fueran libros abiertos y los mellizos veían que su hermanita estaba a punto de desmayarse por los nervios, además de que su respiración era en exceso lenta, pues intentaba tranquilizarse… Se acercaron a la frontera y pudo ver a dos hombres de avanzada edad que parecían esperar por ellos. Kiria puedo ver, que al lado de uno de los hombres, estaba Atem, quién la veía sorprendido y en sus ojos se denotaba dolor… Los hermanos se acercaron al Faraón, ella algo cohibida bajo la mirada extraña de Atem, mientras que sus hermanos caminaban a paso decidido y sin ningún rastro de duda en sus rostros, una vez de frente, repararon el ejército que había detrás de los tres hombres, aunque parecía que les faltaban algunos hombres…

–Qué asuntos podría tener su reino con el mío? –preguntó directamente Kiria esquivando la mirada de Atem, quien aún no salía de su asombro.

–Qué descaro al preguntar semejante cosa! –dijo Aknadin fingiendo indignación.

–Calma, Aknadin… –dijo el Faraón –Así que… Parece que ustedes rompieron su parte del trato… No es así, Reina Kiria? –preguntó haciendo que la oji-roja apretara sus puños con furia al saber que no podía negar los hechos ante Atem por más que quisiera hacerlo –No solo atacó a mi reino, sino que también decidió reunirse con sus hermanos, a pesar de que ellos eran parte de mi convenio con su madre…

–Qué? –preguntó Kiria confundida –Yo no ordené ningún ataque… –se defendió ella con firmeza provocando que sus hermanos se pusieran en guardia por si alguien quería atacarla.

–Mentirosa! –gruñó Aknadin con fuerza –Yo vi claramente como sus soldados atacaban muchos de nuestros pueblos, los quemaron por completo y muchas personas inocentes murieron! –dijo fingiendo dolor –No son más que un montón de traidores… Además, estos dos jóvenes no deberían estar aquí… Era una parte vital del trato…

–Es verdad… –dijo Aknamkanon seriamente, Atem se dedicó a mirar como Kiria bajaba la mirada llena de ira e impotencia ante la situación, parecía que iba a decir algo, pero uno de sus hermanos se le adelantó.

–Ah, así que no le bastó con haber matado a nuestro padre, también quiere mantenernos alejados a nosotros, aún después de la muerte de nuestra madre! –dijo Armin lleno de furia –Dice querer paz, cuando no piensa en lo beneficioso que podría ser una buena relación entre ambos reinos… Solo piensa en sus riquezas, no piensa en el dolor de los demás… Ni siquiera nos dejó saber dónde estaba nuestra otra hermana y se hace llamar misericordioso? Usted no es más que un embustero! –gritó con rabia ganando miradas impresionadas por parte de todos los presentes, Kiria le tocó un hombro para intentar calmarlo mientras negaba con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no siguiera con aquello –Solo váyanse, Kiria no sería capaz de ordenar un ataque, si se van ahora no lucharemos…

–Creen que eso les servirá de algo? –preguntó Aknamkanon –Han faltado a su promesa, la han roto y eso debe castigarse con la muerte –una sonrisa triunfal apareció en Aknadin, pero se borró con el siguiente comentario que hizo su hermano –Pero tienen razón… Tan solo son niños y han sufrido demasiado por culpa de ésta guerra… Pero no me arriesgaré a otro ataque… Entréguenme a la chica y todo acabará allí, si no lo hacen atacaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas… A pesar de su traición, les estoy dando la oportunidad de elegir… Elijan con cuidado…

–No veo razón para pagar por un crimen que no fue cometido… –dijo Ikki hablando por primera vez en el encuentro –Ninguno de nosotros ordenó el ataque, ninguno de nosotros tiene el deber de ir con usted… Y en todo caso, qué le haría si accediéramos a que ella se vaya con usted?

–Podría ser que se convirtiera en una sirvienta de por vida… O en prisionera… Hasta podríamos matarla… Pero de alguna forma, debe pagar –Atem miró a Kiria preocupado ante las palabras de su tío, ella se veía tan vulnerable y parecía que estuviese a punto de echarse a llorar.

A pesar de todo, Atem aún tenía muchas preguntas que responder… Aunque ella se viera completamente indefensa, no sabía si había estado actuando desde que lo conoció y no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a los labios de la chica ante tal pensamiento, esto no pasó desapercibido por Aknadin. No podía concebir le idea de que ella fuera una traidora, ni siquiera le cruzaba por la mente, pero todo apuntaba a que ella lo había traicionado, lo que le provocaba nauseas de solo pensar que se había enamorado de alguien tan rencoroso.

–Usted no… Usted no fue el único traicionado… –dijo Kiria mientras su voz se quebraba –De verdad cree que voy a creer lo que usted me ha dicho si me encontré "casualmente" con su hijo hace unas semanas! Espera que crea que todo fue coincidencia? –dijo ella levantando el rostro mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos, en especial Atem quien ya no pudo más con la tensión del momento.

–Yo tampoco creo que fuera coincidencia, o sí Kiria? –soltó el Príncipe sin pensarlo haciendo que Kiria terminara por quebrarse y que Aknadin quisiera reír ante la situación, pues todo iba a su favor…

Al ver que ella bajaba la mirada dolida y se mordía tan fuerte el labio que comenzaba a sangrar, el oji-violeta quiso corregir su error, pero se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde cuando los hermanos de la chica se veían preocupados.

–Kiria... cálmate… No hagas algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir… –dijo Ikki pausadamente mientras la tomaba por los hombros y limpiaba la sangre que había salido de su labio inferior.

–Ya no puedo… No puedo seguir con esto! –gritó la chica con furia mientras caía al piso quedando de cuclillas en el suelo mientras sus ojos y su cuerpo brillaban de un color rojo y los soldados egipcios miraban horrorizados como detrás de ella aparecía una criatura de cabellos negros, ojos rojos y uno de ellos estaba cubierto con vendas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención, eran las grandes alas negras que salían de su espalda.

La criatura no dio tiempo de pensar pues aparentemente respondía a los sentimientos de su propietaria, por lo que agitó sus alas creando una corriente de aire que mando a volar a muchos soldados. Pronto los soldados atlantianos comenzaron a atacar, pues sabían que su reina no tenía intención de herirlos y que sus ataques no les afectarían, o al menos no tanto como a los del bando contrario… Los soldados egipcios comenzaron a atacar con fuera para hacer frente a las ráfagas furiosas que utilizaba la criatura. Por la mente de Kiria vagaban miles de recuerdos que no hacían más que hacerla desear nunca haber conocido a Atem, el dolor era desgarrador y cuando volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, el extraño ángel lanzó un rugido al tiempo que varias de sus plumas salían disparadas con la fuerza de flechas hacia sus adversarios. Aknamkanon decidió invocar a Slifer, que le pudo hacer frente a la criatura y la detuvo para que sus soldados retomaran el ataque destrozando a varios soldados atlantianos en el proceso. Aknamkanon se concentraba en controlar a Slifer y Atem no prestó atención hasta ver como su tío tomaba una espada y se aproximaba peligrosamente a Kiria dispuesto a acabarla, más fue detenido por otra espada.

–Inténtalo y morirás –fueron las palabras usadas por Ikki al defender la vida de su hermana.

–Ella morirá, lo quieran o no! No es más que una sucia traidora! Además de todo eso, ella usó sus artimañas con el Príncipe, alguien como ella no hará falta en éste mundo –terminó comenzando a pelear contra Ikki mientras Armin se colocaba en frente a su hermana para protegerla, pues si bien ella era muy poderosa al invocar a su Dios, ella era muy vulnerable en ése estado, pues si la criatura salía herida, ella también lo haría y viceversa…

Atem caminó lentamente hacia adelante mientras Armin estaba ocupado luchando contra dos de sus soldados, el oji-violeta mantenía sus ojos en Kiria mientras avanzaba hacia ella, pero no pudo acercarse a más de un metro, pues el pelinegro colocó su espada en el cuello del moreno dispuesto a degollarlo, por lo que no encontró otra solución más que gritar.

–Kiria, por favor perdóname! –gritó el oji-violeta obteniendo una mirada sorprendida por parte de Armin, quien bajó la espada por la impresión, momento que Atem aprovechó para acercarse a Kiria con un solo paso, agacharse a su nivel y tomarla por los hombros mientras observaba las lágrimas que las manos de la chica apenas le dejaban ver –Kiria, no quise herirte, por favor… Te dije que no sería capaz de enojarme contigo y era cierto… –continuó hablando pero ella seguía sin reaccionar –Kiria, te amo, eres todo para mí, te lo ruego, solo te pido que me perdones, no recuerdo ningún día que fuera más feliz que el día que te encontré, no puedo dejar ir… Perdóname… –pidió en un susurro bajando su cabeza con las últimas esperanzas que tenía…

Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido para los dos jóvenes y el padre de Atem, nunca se esperó algo como aquello, ahora recordaba que el nombre que le dio su hijo cuando le preguntó por la joven de la cual estaba enamorado, había sido Kiria… Qué tonto había sido como para no darse cuenta!

–Para qué? –se escuchó el susurro de la chica –Por qué habría de perdonarte, si lo único que hemos hecho es llamarnos traidor el uno al otro? –gritó ella con furia –No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí, no quiero volver a verte nunca! –terminó tomando un cuchillo de entre sus ropas y moviéndolo a una velocidad de vértigo, provocó un corte superficial en el pecho de Atem, haciendo que se separara de ella inmediatamente al sentir el ardor de la hoja del cuchillo abriendo su piel dejando una pequeña abertura sangrante desde su hombro hasta el inicio de la barriga.

–Atem! –gritó Aknamkanon arrodillándose cerca de su hijo haciendo que la fuerza de la mordida de Slifer contra el Ángel de Alas Negras disminuyera considerablemente dándole algo de ventaja a la criatura de Kiria.

De un momento a otro, un terrible terremoto llegó de sorpresa, lo que provocó una grieta en el suelo dividiendo ambos bandos, o eso parecía al principio, hasta que por la grieta comenzara a caer toda la arena que había al borde de ésta llevándose a soldados sin importar su bando, haciendo que muchos se alejaran, sin duda, aquello era un castigo de los dioses por las horribles batallas que se llevaban a cabo en ese momento Atem logró sostenerse de una roca y pudo ver como Kiria era incapaz de sostenerse de algo y era arrastrada hacia la grieta, pero que logró saltar quedando frente a él a punto de caer debido a lo resbalosa de era la arena, su expresión había dejado de ser sombría y miraba al abismo que había bajo sus pies con gran miedo, cuando sus ojos lo divisaron a él y estiró su mano.

–Atem! –gritó ella intentando alcanzarlo pidiéndole, no, suplicándole con la mirada que no la abandonara mientras hacía esfuerzo para mantenerse sujeta a la grieta luchando contra las grandes cantidades de arena que amenazaban con arrastrarla. El oji-violeta se acercó a ella con cuidado para no caer mirándola desde su posición con resentimiento y dolor.

–Intentaste asesinarme… –recordó él con la voz llena de dolor y sufrimiento mientras veía como el semblante de ella se transformaba en uno de angustia.

–Esa no era yo! –y no pudo haber sido más cierto… Cuando ella invocaba al Ángel de Alas Negras, no era capaz de controlar sus emociones, por eso sus hermanos procuraban que no lo hiciera –Te juro que nunca quise que esto terminara así, Atem… También te amo! –confesó ella mientras las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro.

–Yo no… No a ti… La Kiria de la que yo me enamoré no le haría daño a nadie y tú has asesinado a demasiadas personas como parecerte en un mínimo a ella… Tú no eres mi Kira –terminó saliendo del campo de visión de Kiria, quien lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y llenos de lágrimas.

–Atem! –gritó Kiria de una manera tan fuerte que se podía intuir que se había desgarrado la garganta. Bajó el brazo que tenía en el aire mientras esperaba a que Atem lo tomara… Había sido una estúpida, no podía creer todo lo que había hecho a la persona a quién decía amar… Ya no tenía nada… Se soltó.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Atem, provocando que volteara para ver como la mano de Kiria que la mantenía sujeta a la pared de roca se soltaba… Se preocupó y estuvo a punto de olvidar todo lo que había dicho para correr hacia la grieta para al menos intentar tomar la mano de la peli-negra y salvarla… Pero de pronto un dragón negro de ojos rojos hizo acto de presencia y entró en la grieta para luego salir con Kiria sobre su lomo y sintió como si su respiración volviera a medias al verla viva pero con lágrimas en su rostro y temblando de miedo.

–Lo lamento Kiria… Supongo que éste es nuestro adiós…

* * *

Yo: no se angustien, esto no va a terminar así… Qué creían que no iba a poner ninguna aparición de Kisara? Pfff, ahora vamos con los reviews, o bien el review

**ReijaZ: **Era obvio que no tendría mala intención XD. Si se te puso la piel de gallina en el capítulo pasado, no quiero ni pensar cómo te fue con éste… Morí con lo de HEPICO… Por último, lamento no haber contestado a tus preguntas, es solo que he estado algo ocupada, pues también estoy ayudando a otra persona con su fanfic y también tengo los míos, pero te prometo que las responderé lo antes posible!


	5. Regreso y Venganza

Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto pero… He tenido algunos problemas, primero emocionales, luego familiares, luego escolares y pues… Todo eso me ha atrasado, es probable que tarde bastante en actualizar todas mis historias a partir de ahora, TODAS, estoy atravesando una situación no muy favorable, pero haré lo que sea para mantenerme en pie y seguir trabajando en estas historias que tanto me gusta leer y escribir… Sin más:

Regreso y Venganza

Dos años habían pasado lentamente desde aquella batalla… Kiria nunca volvió a ser la misma… Su sonrisa parecía perdida en el tiempo y el espacio, junto con el dulce corazón que alguna vez tuvo. Ikki miraba con el ceño fruncido la expresión perdida de su "hermana" culpando a Atem por el estado en que ella estaba en ése momento… Aunque, al menos, él la veía hermosa con la mirada perdida en el horizonte… Pero extrañaba su sonrisa… Las advertencias de Armin eran cada vez mayores, le recordaba cada vez que podía, que ellos eran hermanos y que no permitiría que tocara de ninguna manera a Kiria, pero siguió sin importarle… De todas maneras, él no había hecho… Ni siquiera había intentado algo tan simple como tomarla de la mano, solo se había dedicado a entrenarla, pues ella dijo que ya no quería ser débil y su otro hermano se negó rotundamente a entrenarla… El día en que les pidió que la entrenaran había sido uno de los días más duros de su vida…

**Flash Back:**

–Porqué? –preguntó ella en voz baja, pero sus hermanos escucharon claramente –Por qué no me dejaste morir ahí? –dijo al fin mirando a Armin con ojos tristes y al borde del llanto –Él era… la única razón por la que yo llegaba sonriente después de mi descanso… –continuó bajando la mirada, Ikki apretó los puños con fuerza.

–No puedes decirme que hubiera sido mejor que te dejara morir… Sabes que ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido soportarlo… –respondió Armin tratando de mantener la calma y no angustiarse por las palabras dichas por su hermana anteriormente –Además… Eres joven y bella, no necesitas de alguien como él para ser feliz… No me digas que prefieres morir, te lo ruego… –terminó abrazándola con cariño.

–Entrénenme… –pidió ella en voz baja sorprendiendo a su hermano –Ya no quiero ser débil, no quiero permitir que alguien más me engañe o se burle de mí de ésa manera… Quiero ser más fuerte… –dijo ella más que decidida.

–No, Kiria… –respondió rotundamente el oji-rojo –No creo que sea buena idea… Sé que quieres ser fuerte, pero no es necesario que lo seas ahora… Fortalécete mentalmente, si lo logras, te ayudaré… –su hermana lo miró suplicante, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, por más que adorara a su hermanita.

–Yo sí lo haré… –dijo Ikki sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanos, Armin le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria –Ella tiene algo de razón… Necesita entrenarse, si no aprende a controlar su espíritu podría causar una catástrofe, pero solo tiene dieciséis años, no puede hacerlo sola… –Kiria miró al oji-azul agradecida, mientras que Armin lo miraba con un deje de desconfianza y enojo, mucho enojo.

**Fin del Flash Back:**

Desde entonces, comenzaron los entrenamientos de Kiria volviendo a ella y a Ikki mucho más cernas, haciendo que Armin se anduviera cada vez con más precauciones hacia su mellizo, pues sabía que éste no pudo olvidar en ningún momento lo que sentía por Kiria, ni siquiera cuando ella dijo abiertamente que amaba al Príncipe Atem, y sabía que no lo olvidaría pronto… Pero no quería que esos dos terminaran por casarse, eran familia, estaban unidos por lazos de sangre que eran más que sagrados… Ellos tres habían salvado al reino de un ataque de los egipcios y sus súbditos estaban más que agradecidos por eso y si ellos dos quisieran casarse, el pueblo no se los negaría y aceptarían la relación como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… Pero él no podía hacerlo… No quería que Kiria sufriera con Ikki, no es que el oji-azul la hiciera sufrir, pero sabía que alguno de los dos iba a salir lastimado de ésa relación y temía que fuera Kiria…

–Me retiro a mi recámara… –dijo la joven reina mientras se levantaba lentamente de su trono interrumpiendo los pensamientos de sus dos hermanos, para luego salir por uno de los pasillos a su habitación, siendo seguida por sus hermanos… Después de todo, ya era algo tarde, lo mejor era que los tres se fueran a dormir.

Varias horas después, Ikki daba vueltas en su cama, no dejaba de pensar en su hermanita y en lo hermosa que se veía, sin importar si su mirada era melancólica o alegre, de todas maneras siempre sería hermosa a sus ojos… Sin darse cuenta, había atravesado la puerta de su habitación y ahora estaba frente a la de Kiria… Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, se acercó a la cama en donde yacía la chica dormida. Un segundo después, estaba sobre ella, con sus rodillas a ambos lados del cuerpo de ella. La miró desde su posición, vio que el hermoso rostro de ella estaba húmedo debido a las lágrimas que había derramado hace poco… Puso su mano derecha sobre su mejilla y secó las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar, lo que provocó que ella despertara algo confundida al sentir una caricia tan dulce.

–Ikki? –preguntó ella confundida al ver a su hermano, sin embargo, no le tomó importancia a la posición en la que encontraban –Qué es lo que pasa? –volvió a preguntar mirando a su hermano con ojos de preocupación… Qué había pasado para que él llegara a su habitación de manera tan repentina…

–Kiria… –dijo él mirándola completamente embelesado, casi inmediatamente, acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, sorprendiéndola bastante, pero aun así, ella no dijo nada, simplemente se sobresaltó un poco por la repentina acción de su hermano, pero recuperó la compostura y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca para calmar lo que sea que tuviera Ikki…

Él la abrazó con más fuerza, pasando sus manos por la espalda de la chica… Por un momento, ella se sintió completa… Tanto que el regresó el abrazo con mayor fuerza… Estaba muy necesitada de cariño… Demasiado, tal vez… Tanto, que no reaccionó cuando Ikki acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó… No se opuso, ni le regresó el beso… No reaccionó de nuevo hasta que encontró de nuevo sola en su habitación, siendo que Ikki acababa de salir por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí, avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer.

–Ikki… –volvió a pronunciar ella al tiempo que se llevaba dos dedos a sus labios. Por qué la había besado? Acaso intentaba solo consolarla o había algo más? Se sentó en su cama mirando a la puerta por la que su hermano acababa de salir… Su confusión era demasiada, no pudo ir tras él y no pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche… No dejaba de pensar en el beso y se sintió mal por haber tenido a Atem en su cabeza en todo momento… Aunque, los lazos de sangre eran sagrados… A Ikki más le valía tener una buena explicación, pero la conseguiría ella misma, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

**A la mañana siguiente, en el Antiguo Egipto:**

–Vete de una vez! –le gritó un hombre a una pobre chica al tiempo que le lanzaba un piedra, la cual le dio en el hombro con suficiente fuerza para dejar marca –No perteneces aquí!

La pobre chica, vestida con harapos, pero de una gran belleza; con piel pálida, cabello blanco y un par de ojos azules… Era considerada maldita por tener las mismas características que los atlantianos… Ella no recordaba el rostro de su madre, pero sabe que si estuvo con ella, aunque fuera por un corto período de tiempo… Fuera de ahí, no recuerda nada… Los malos tratos hacía ella habían aumentado desde el supuesto ataque de los atlantianos a las aldeas vecinas, no quería soportar más piedras o varas chocando contra su cuerpo, sabría que no podría… Desde siempre había sabido que no era precisamente normal y desde que algunos soldados contaron la historia de la horrible criatura que posee la Reina del Nuevo Atlantis en su alma… Supuso que ella podría tener algo parecido, ni siquiera ella misma sabe por qué lo sospechó, pero eso era lo que le parecía más probable. Ésa noche, se iba de ese lugar… No sabía por qué había nacido en un lugar como ése, si solo servía para aguantar la ira de sus habitantes… Esa misma noche, tomó una pequeña bolsa y la llenó con la poca comida que tenía, pues tampoco los vendedores eran muy amables con ella y no podía permitirse el comprar mucha comida… Salió del pueblo y corrió los más lejos que pudo.

Seis días corriendo fue lo que le esperó a la pobre chica, buscaba algún lugar en dónde pudiera vivir sola, sin molestar a nadie y que ella no fuera molestada. Pero no encontró ningún lugar apto… Se dio cuenta de que estaba llegando a la frontera, pues poco a poco el clima se refrescaba, dando lugar a la sensación de congelación de su cuerpo, pues estaba acostumbrada al calor de Egipto… Llegó a la frontera… El sol no era tan pesado como en su antiguo hogar, esto la calmó un poco, pero llevaba tres días sin probar bocado y justo antes de poder llegar a los puentes del Nuevo Atlantis, perdió el conocimiento.

**Dentro del castillo:**

Los tres hermanos estaban en la sala del trono, Kiria estaba en medio de ambos… Algunas miradas cruzaban entre Ikki y ella, afortunadamente, Armin no lo notó. Ella aún quería saber sobre el beso de la otra noche y sus miradas eran interrogantes y algunas veces suplicantes, pero seguía sin conseguir nada más que un gesto de silencio por parte de su hermano, que le decía que por favor no le mencionara nada a Armin sobre el beso y no lo haría… Después de todo, ella no lo había rechazado y… Tampoco fue como si no le hubiera gustado…

Un guarda del castillo entró de repente con una chica en brazos, los tres hermanos se voltearon a ver entre sí y caminaron hacia el soldado.

–No sabemos quién es… La encontramos tirada a las afueras del reino… Estaba inconsciente cuando la hallamos… No ha reaccionado desde entonces –informó el muchacho recostando a la joven con cuidado en el suelo del salón.

Los tres hermanos se acercaron a ella con curiosidad. Kiria la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sintiera que había mucho más en aquella chica de lo que saltaba a la vista. Armin e Ikki se miraban entre ellos con intriga… Creían saber quién era esa chica y por qué no se veía como una mujer egipcia… Ikki volvió su mirada al frente nervioso, de no ser por la situación actual, Armin se habría cansado y le habría preguntado, el por qué estuvo actuando tan extraño los últimos días, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para preguntarle, así que también volteo su vista hacia su hermanita.

–Kiria… Creo que sé quién es… –dijo Armin tocando el hombro de la pelinegra…

Entre Ikki y Armin procedieron a contarle a su hermanita sobre Kisara, su melliza, ella dijo que recordaba que su madre la había mencionado pero que los detalles no llegaban a su mente de ninguna manera… Sus hermanos recuerdan que a los cuatro tuvieron que inyectarles una especie de droga para mantener sus almas bajo control durante la infancia… Recuerdan que a Kisara la maltrataron mucho cuando se la pusieron, lo que ocasionó que quedara una horrible cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo… Procedieron a revisar… En efecto, había una cicatriz ahí, se podría decir que se veía como la aguja se había movido bruscamente, pues había quedado una línea del grosor de una aguja…

–Yo me quedaré con ella hasta que despierte… –dijo Armin una vez que la chica fue trasladada a una de las habitaciones –Creo que será mejor si soy yo quien le explique la situación… –se justificó.

Los otros dos hermanos salieron… Ikki intento irse lo antes posible, pero fue detenido por la mano de Kiria que lo sostenía por la muñeca.

–Ikki… Por qué? Por qué me besaste? –le preguntó ella mientras mantenía el agarre en el brazo de su hermano, pero éste no contestaba –Dame un respuesta y no insistiré más, pero necesito saber… Quiero saber, qué te llevo a hacerlo?

–Tú… –contestó su hermano bajando la mirada al suelo, Kiria le dirigió una mirada llena de duda –Fuiste tú! Yo te recordaba como si fueras tan solo una niña a la que debía proteger con mi vida, una niña por la que no me importaba morir… No eres ésa niña indefensa que yo recuerdo con cariño, ya no… –dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la pared –Ahora eres una mujer hermosa a quien deseo tener a mi lado el resto de mi vida! Sé que está mal, sé que somos hermanos, pero me enamoré de ti y no puedo cambiarlo, Kiria… –dijo antes de abrazarla con fuerza –Te amo… De verdad te amo… –terminó sorprendiendo a su hermana aún más que con el beso –Solo quiero que sigamos siendo como hermanos… Te aseguro que no busco más…

–Ikki… Yo… Lo lamento… Pero en verdad, no puedo corresponderte… –dijo ella bajando la mirada –Créeme que lo que menos me importa, es el lazo de sangre que compartimos… Lo que de verdad importa, es que no quiero volverme a enamorar… De nadie… La última vez salí muy lastimada y sé que tú no me lastimarías… Pero yo a ti sí… –dijo ella con mirada triste –Eres mi hermano… Y no puedo verte como algo más… En verdad lo siento… –se disculpó ella antes de intentar irse, pero el brazo de su hermano mayor la detuvo y en un segundo estaba de nuevo contra la pared.

–Lo sé… –le aseguró él acariciando los cabellos de la chica –Pero… Al menos… Déjame… –dijo pausadamente al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de ella –Una última vez… –terminó al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos para besarla.

Ella le devolvió el beso, sabiendo que ése sería el último y que luego volverían a ser los hermanos de siempre. Ikki se separó de ella poco a poco al tiempo que abría los ojos y acariciaba su mejilla con ternura y tristeza al mismo tiempo, mientras ella solo abrió los ojos para examinar su rostro después de aquel beso. Él la miraba enternecido, mientras ella apenas era capaz de mantenerle la mirada. No pudo más y dirigió su mirada a una de las esquinas del lugar, intentando en lo posible el no lastimarlo.

–Odiaré éste beso más que a nada en el mundo… –dijo Ikki sin dejar de acariciar la suave mejilla de su hermana –Un beso de despedida… Quisiera volverlo a hacer, pero sé que está mal… –dijo con la cabeza abajo –Te amo, Kiria… –dijo por último antes de apartarse de ella con brusquedad e irse a paso acelerado sin querer escuchar la respuesta de ella, puesto que ya se la imaginaba.

**Más tarde:**

–Qué demonios crees que hiciste? –dijo Armin acorralando a su gemelo contra la pared con ira y violencia.

–Nos viste… –aseguró al oji-azul.

–Con toda claridad! Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso? Sabes que ella no se ha repuesto de lo que pasó hace algunos años! Ikki… Ambos son mi familia… De esa relación alguno de los dos va a salir lastimado, no quiero que pase… Y sé que estás furioso por el hecho de que ella se enamoró de alguien como el Príncipe Atem, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras con ella…

–Lo sé… Armin, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar… Ella es mi hermana y nada más que eso… –contestó Ikki con la cabeza gacha y bastante desanimado.

–Además… Ella quiere venganza… –dijo el peli-negro cruzándose de brazos –Atem la traicionó… Quiere que pague y los diez capitanes y yo estamos dispuestos a seguirla… Te iba a ofrecer que vinieras, pero en tu estado no te concentrarás en la batalla… Y quiero dejar a Kisara bajo el cuidado de alguien en quien pueda confiar… Lo harás? –Ikki simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

**En otra habitación:**

–Su Majestad, no dejaremos que vaya sola a la batalla… Nosotros la acompañaremos y no dejaremos que salga lastimada –Habló una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos púrpuras.

–Como esperaba de ti, Tercera Capitana… –dijo Kiria con una sonrisa ladina –Planeo partir ésta misma noche… Podrán estar listos para entonces –Habló a las diez personas presentes justo frente a ella.

–Por supuesto, Majestad… Luchar junto a usted será el mejor honor que se nos haya concebido –Kiria miró al joven que le había contestado, para luego mirar a los otros nueve con seriedad… Ninguno pasaba de los veinticinco años, pues habían ganado los cargos hace poco debido a sus habilidades en combate.

–Bien… Octavo… Pero ninguno lo olvide… El Príncipe Atem morirá ya sea por mis manos, mi espada o mi Dios… Entendido? –dijo con severidad la joven, todos sus capitanes asintieron con la cabeza al tiempo en que se inclinaban ante ella –Y otra cosa… Los atlantianos hemos desarrollado una técnica que los egipcios no… Controlar a nuestros dioses… Con nuestras propias manos… Ellos lo han intentado, pero no se dan cuenta de la oscuridad que los controla y no los deja desarrollar todo su poder… Usaremos eso como ventaja… Y quiero uno de esos Artículos del Milenio con los que pelearon aquella vez… Así no se atreverán a acercarse a nuestro reino… –terminó con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida.

Esa misma noche la Reina y los Capitanes de la Guarida del Nuevo Atlantis partieron, tardarían cinco días en llegar al palacio. Armin los acompañaba cuidando de su hermana menor mientras avanzaban por un territorio que les estaba completamente prohibido… La cuarta noche, antes de llegar al lugar, se reunieron a trazar un plan, no eran un grupo muy grande por lo que no les era muy difícil escabullirse por el lugar.

–Escuchen… Si nos abstenemos mucho, acabaremos derrotados… –comenzó a ordenar Kiria –Liberaremos a nuestros dioses lo más pronto posible... Pero antes… Quinta, disfrázate como una ladrona, conseguirás que te encierren, entonces ya tendremos a alguien dentro… –la joven de cabellos ligeramente azulados y ojos verdes asintió –Tercera, la puerta principal y las paredes a su alrededor… Destrózalas… Décimo, los pilares deben ser de piedra, úsalos como armas contra los guardas y si no resulta deja que Octavo del dispare… –los tres mencionados se sonrieron cómplices entre sí –Quinta, en cuánto escuches las explosiones de la Tercera, envía una señal y haznos saber que vendrás a donde estamos… Libérate de tu prisión y mátalos a todos y destroza las paredes y pilares que te rodeen… Séptima, todo lo que encuentres a tu paso, quémalo y abre un pasaje hasta la sala del trono… En seguida pasaré por él… Segundo, tu irás por los dueños de los artículos y los mantendrás inmovilizados, tortúralos si quieres, no es algo que me importe… Primero, encárgate del Faraón, mátalo si es necesario, ambos entrarán por la abertura que la Quinta debería haber hecho… Noveno y Sexta, consigan algunos rehenes, solo por si el plan falla y no pueden traer ni niños, ni ancianos… Cuarta, mantén el pasadizo de la séptima intacto, hasta que yo pase por ahí… Armin, sobrevolarás la zona y si hay algún intruso avísanos de inmediato, si tienes que matarlo, hazlo. Cuando yo haya llegado a la sala del trono, la Tercera, la Séptima y la Cuarta entrarán conmigo, el Primero y el Segundo ya estarán allí… Los demás vigilarán que nadie interfiera… No me fallen… –terminó la oji-roja.

**La noche del día siguiente, en Egipto:**

–Su Majestad! Hemos capturado a una ladrona tratando de entrar en el Palacio, llevaba varias joyas que parecen ser robadas –dijo un guarda llevando a una chica tomada fuertemente por el brazo. –Al parecer tiene descendencia atlantiana… –dijo haciendo referencia a la piel blanquecina de la chica.

Atem, quien estaba al lado de su padre, miraba a la chica cuyo color de piel le recordaba a Kiria… Habían pasado dos años de la última vez que la vio… Aunque tal vez, ella no quería verlo de nuevo… Su padre de seguro notó su expresión algo triste, pues ni siquiera interrogó a la prisionera cuando la envió inmediatamente al calabozo.

–Hijo… No puedes seguir así por culpa de ésa atlantiana… –dijo Aknamkanon preocupado por su hijo –Hay muchas jovencitas bonitas por éstos lugares, que de seguro darían lo que sea porque tú las cortejes… –la expresión de Atem no cambió, ni los guardas, ni los portadores de los artículos se atrevieron a decir una palabra –Sabes que en realidad no me importa la posición económica de la chica a quien elijas como esposa… Tu madre hubiera querido verte enamorado, así que no te forzaré a casarte con alguien a quien no amas… –dijo tratando de alentarlo.

–Si vas a seguir prensando así, entonces lo mejor sería que me fuerces… –respondió el oji-violeta con tristeza –No hay mujer o joven que me haga sentir igual que ella… No puedo olvidarla a pesar de que ella debe estar deseando el verme muerto en éste mismo momento… Iba a pedir su mano… –recordó Atem.

–Lo sé… Pero ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad de buscar a alguien más… No puedes estar así toda tu vida y esos son el tipo de sentimientos que te acompañan hasta la tumba y no te abandonan ni estando allí… Prométeme que al menos harás un esfuerzo por olvidarla… –terminó el Faraón con un cansado suspiro al mismo tiempo que miraba a su hijo con un deje de súplica, a ningún padre le gusta ver a su hijo sufrir o bueno, no a uno que se llamaría a sí mismo un buen padre…

–Lo intentaré… –dijo Atem, aun sabiendo que no podría… Era mejor tranquilizar a su padre para que no se preocupara y dejara de lado sus deberes… Casi nunca pasaba algo como eso, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar…

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir otra cosa, un horrible estruendo resonó haciendo eco en las paredes del lugar. Los guardias se movilizaron de inmediato a la puerta principal del palacio, de donde venía el ruido, para encontrarse con una joven, con una gran sonrisa en su adornando su rostro severo y sentada en el lomo de un gran perro (el doble de un gran danés) que lanzaba bolas de fuego por su hocico

**En los calabozos:**

La Quinta Capitana sonrió maquiavélicamente al escuchar las explosiones. Colocó lentamente una mano en su pecho y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad. Una criatura pequeña de color verde musgo y cubierta de lianas apareció ante ella, ninguno de los guardias lo notó, estaban muy ocupados tratando de averiguar qué fue aquel sonido. La criatura conectó una de sus lianas al suelo de piedra, enviando la señal a los demás capitanes, unos minutos después, recogió la liana y se escabulló por entre las rejas.

–Señor… –llamó la joven a uno de los guardias, quien la miró sorprendido, pues ella no parecía para nada sorprendida con el estruendo de hace un rato, pero aun así, se acercó –Qué pasará conmigo?

–Lo más probable es que seas ejecutada… O podrías pasar encerrada por el resto de tu miserable vida… –dijo el hombre de manera socarrona y con sorna –Si tienes suerte, serás exiliada.

–Oh… En serio? –preguntó ella con un indetectable tono de burla. Se escuchó el ruido de las armas de los otros tres guardias caer al piso, al tiempo en que éstos exclamaban sorprendidos… La criatura había crecido… Ahora era del tamaño de un hombre adulto. El guardia trató de ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero la oji-verde sacó su brazo por la reja y lo tomó del cuello, la criatura hizo los mismo tomando a los demás soldados por el cuello usando sus lianas –Preferiría morir ahora en vez de estar otro segundo en éste inmundo reino… –susurró al guardia antes de apretar su cuello con fuerza, hasta ahorcarlo… La criatura repitió el movimiento.

En un movimiento de brazo de la joven, la criatura ya había sujetado las rejas de la prisión con lianas, ella retrajo su brazo con fuerza y la criatura hizo lo mismo con las lianas, liberando a la Quinta de su prisión.

**En la entrada:**

–La Quinta ya viene! –dijo la Tercera –Resistan un poco más, Décimo, Octavo.

–En serio? Pero si apenas estaba comenzando… –dijo el Octavo con su brazo al frente, controlando a una criatura con forma de hombre, pero con piezas de armadura plateadas y un brazo completamente artificial que arrojaba plasma.

El Décimo sonrió socarronamente al ver a los guardias que tenían planeado enfrentársele, su Dios, el Gigante Hitotsumi, repitió los movimientos de él cuando sujeto una pequeña piedra que había caído debido a la batalla y la lanzó hacia ellos… La única diferencia fue, que Hitotsumi lo hizo con la mitad de un pilar, asesinando a media docena de guardias.

–Séptima, ahora! –ordenó Kiria, a lo que la joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules asintió.

–Dios, Hechicera de Fuego! –dijo colocando las manos sobre su pecho, haciendo que dicho monstruo apareciera.

La joven corrió por el salón estirando los brazos, la hechicera hizo lo mismo detrás de ella y con sus brazos extendidos, fue capaz de quemar todo lo que había a su paso… Así fueran piedras o humanos, ninguna de las dos quitaba su mirada de determinación y desinterés ni siquiera ante los desafortunados que se veían envueltos en las llamas. Kiria iba justo detrás de ellas sin perder la mirada de su objetivo, mientras la Cuarta se dedicaba a asesinar a todo el que buscaba una forma de entrar por el pasadizo dándole oportunidad a su Reina y a su amiga de avanzar.

**En la sala del trono:**

–Quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó el Faraón nervioso al ver a dos jóvenes frente a él con miradas decididas.

–Somos el primer y segundo capitán de la Reina Kiria y nosotros, sus diez capitanes, sus hermanos y ella misma, coincidimos en la idea de que… Los muertos no pueden romper sus promesas… –Los portadores de los Artículos del Milenio, salvo Atem, se apresuraron a atacar, pero fue inútil pues, ambos jóvenes esquivaron todo.

El Segundo Capitán colocó sus manos en su pecho, invocando a una **criatura esquelética con los ojos mal vendados y unas manos enormes con garras del doble de su tamaño*.** Antes de que los portadores de los artículos pudieran invocar a sus respectivos monstruos, el joven, mirando a los portadores alzó sus brazos, la criatura hizo lo mismo al tiempo que un horrible rugido salía de su boca… Los cuerpos de los portadores se retorcieron y algunos gruñían o gemían por el dolor… Fácilmente se podía notar el hecho de que a Isis le estaba apretando el cuello, no lo suficientemente fuerte para ahorcarla, pero sí para provocarle dolor, también, que a Mahad le había quebrado un brazo y a Seth una pierna… Mientras el Faraón y su hijo no hacían más que observar perplejos a los jóvenes sonriendo a sus seguidores retorciéndose de dolor.

–Qué tipo de magia es esa? –preguntó Atem con nerviosismo y enojo en su voz.

–Ustedes saben bien, de la existencia de oscuridad en el alma de las personas… Aquí eso es un problema –dijo el Primero –Pero en el Nuevo Atlantis es una ventaja… –el Príncipe iba a preguntar cuando una voz le respondió mientras la dueña de esa voz entraba a la habitación con paso lento y elegante.

–Porque… Nosotros somos luz que sobresalió de un pasado oscuro… Nuestros antepasados de hundieron y nosotros nacimos aquí… Aislados de todos… Diferentes… Y considerados malditos. Nuestra propia inocencia es nuestra arma… La oscuridad no nos controla a nosotros, controlamos a nuestras rebeldes almas con una maestría a la que ustedes no podrán llegar… Y por eso requieren de esos brazaletes que llevan todos en los brazos –Atem abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Kiria entrar, junto con su Ángel de Alas Negras, el cual ahora era del tamaño de un humano. Ella levantó un brazo y el ángel levantó un ala –Lo ven? Siguen nuestras órdenes sin necesidad de una palabra o un gesto. Lo que hagamos, ellos lo harán, a menos que sean invocados involuntariamente, si no ellos seguirán nuestros pensamientos… Como aquella vez.

–Por qué haces esto? –preguntó Atem apretando los puños ante la impotencia… Ella se veía hermosa… Sus ojos rojos resaltaban debido a la blancura de su piel y ahora, franjas rojas se habían comenzado a formar a través de sus cabellos negros, ligeramente ondulados que caían junto con las curvas que había adquirido su cuerpo… Pero, su mirada era sarcástica, divertida y malvada… Su sonrisa era retorcida y burlista… Había cambiado y no precisamente para bien.

–Ah, extraña pregunta para quien desearía saberme enterrada en la arena –dijo ella como si no le importara al tiempo que tomaba su cuchillo y tocaba la punta de éste con su dedo índice como si fuera lo más interesante en todo el mundo –Lamento que tu deseo no se cumpliera, pero tengo una familia que sí me es leal… –dijo haciendo énfasis en ésa última frase.

–Vete de aquí! No queremos luchar y no tienes derecho a atormentarnos más! –exclamó el Faraón. Kiria dirigió una orden con la mirada a su Primer Capitán y éste inmediatamente corrió hacia el trono, empujando a Atem y amenazando a Aknamkanon con una daga envenenada –D-dónde está tu monstruo? –preguntó provocando una carcajada limpia por parte de Kiria.

–No necesita de uno! –dijo la joven tratando de calmar su risa –Es mi Primer Capitán por que se defiende mejor que los otros nueve y no requiere un monstruo… Es incluso más fuerte que yo o cualquiera de mis hermanos… No puedes siquiera tocarlo… Además, no puedes culparlo, solo está siguiendo órdenes –respondió la oji-roja con una sonrisa socarrona.

–Por qué? Tú no eras así, Kiria! –exclamó Atem intentando traer a su Kiria de vuelta, pero parecía que nada serviría.

–Tienes razón… Yo no era así… Creo que el hecho de que te abandonen para morir entre montones de arena y rocas te cambia aunque sea un poco, no? –preguntó ella con sarcasmo e inocencia fingida ante la pregunta del Príncipe –Creo que ya te quedó claro que en mí no cabe el perdón o la idea de perdonarte, pero no tienes otra opción… Mis diez capitanes están aquí y todos y cada uno de ellos están autorizados para matar… Te propongo algo… Lucharas contra mí. Si pierdo, seré tu prisionera, puedes tomarme como sirvienta o ejecutarme… Si yo gano, tomaré lo que yo quiera de éste lugar y te devolveré el favor de la última vez… –claramente no era un buen trato, pero Atem no estaba en posición de negarse, siendo que su padre estaba amenazado, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza –Será una batalla con armas… Ninguno de los dos puede usar a su Dios… –dijo ella colocando una mano en su pecho y el Ángel de Alas Negras desapareció –Elige el arma que tú quieras…

El optó por una espada, la tomó con firmeza mientras se acercaba a ella lentamente, ella mantenía el cuchillo en su mano, dirigió su otra mano a su espalda y tomó otro cuchillo un tanto diferente al que tenía en ése momento en su mano, solo que éste tenía la hoja negra. Se quitó la capucha dejando ver el top de color negro que traía y los pantalones abultados de color rojo al tiempo en que se colocaba en posición de ataque. Ella dio el primer golpe atacándolo de lado, él bloqueó al ataque con agilidad al tiempo en que veía como Kiria chasqueaba su lengua ante la molestia de no haber podido conectar el golpe… Esto lo hizo sentir mal… Ella lo odiaba tanto que no estaba dudando ni un solo momento en sus intentos de matarlo…

No podía seguir lamentándose por el odio que ahora ella le profesaba, menos si su vida y la de su padre estaban en juego, así que también atacó con fuerza usando sus piernas para intentar hacerla perder el equilibrio, pero ella saltó e intentó proferirle una patada en el rostro, él se movió antes, pero en consecuencia casi cae por la pérdida de equilibrio al esquivar la patada por unos pocos centímetros, unos segundos después, solo pudo mirar el techo del palacio, sorprendiéndose para luego llevarse un golpe en la espalda… Todo le había parecido tan lento… Pero ella había pateado sus piernas dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Antes de que ella diera el golpe final, él la tiró y cayó a su lado dándole el tiempo justo para levantarse y quitarle los cuchillos de las manos y tomarla por los hombros para evitar que escapara.

–Kiria… Vuelve a ser la de antes… –suplicó, pero ésta parecía no escuchar, pues estaba empeñada en liberarse de su agarre y alcanzar los cuchillos para luego matarlo –Escúchame! –dijo exasperado –Tú no eras de ésta forma… Sé que talvez puede ser mi culpa, pero ya deja esto… Es más, si no quieres perdonarme está bien, pero detén esto y te liberaré del trato… Serás libre y podrás volver a tu reino en completa paz… Pero te lo ruego, no me obligues a matarte…

–No puedo hacer eso… –respondió ella con ira en su voz –No voy a caer en tus trucos de nuevo, estoy atrapada, no puedo alcanzar mis armas, es más no me puedo mover, mátame y acaba con esto de una vez por todas! –terminó sintiéndose destrozada por dentro, pero su sed de venganza era más fuerte que esos sentimientos que había intentado reconocer y rechazar desde hacía tiempo. Sintió como Atem alzaba la espada sobre su cabeza dispuesto a terminar con su vida, cerró los ojos con fuerza para esperar el golpe final pero…

–Yo no lo haría si fuera tú… –dijo una voz entrando. Ambos voltearon a ver y vieron a un joven sosteniendo por el cuello a una chica morena y de cabellos castaños algo alborotados que estaba bastante nerviosa y asustada, Mana… –teníamos más rehenes, pero ella se comenzó a regodear diciendo que era amiga del Príncipe y que no podíamos hacerle nada… No resistimos la tentación y la trajimos a ella –dijo amenazándola con una daga.

–Suéltenla! –gruñó Atem sin soltar la espada.

–Primero suelta a nuestra reina… Luego veremos –dijo la chica que estaba con él. Atem obedeció y la peli-negra se levantó vigorizada.

–Odio tener que jugar sucio, pero no tengo intenciones de morir… –dijo con una ligera sonrisa –Pero después de todo, tengo un título de traidora al que tengo que hacer honor, así que, por qué no ahora? –terminó encogiéndose de hombros para luego voltear a ver a Mana – Pobre chica, no puede hacer más que temblar… Parece que solo traes desgracia a las personas que te aprecian, Atem… –dijo señalando con sus brazos a todos los que estaban en la sala –Sin duda no estoy equivocada… Yo no soy la única que estaría mejor si tú no existieras –dijo con mirada sombría –Voy a hacer lo que debía haber hecho hace dos años cuando te di esa cicatriz que tienes en tu pecho –terminó sosteniendo las dagas con firmeza frente a su pecho, todos miraban expectantes antes las acciones de la chica, cuando todo falló.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente la Tercera entró corriendo al lugar, bastante tarde y algo herida.

–Fallamos… Derrotaron al Octavo y derribaron a su hermano, no sabemos si está bien –dijo con pesadez provocando una mirada de miedo en el rostro de la chica –El Décimo está agotado, no puede seguir atacando, pero está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo… –Kiria comenzó a respirar de manera agitada.

–Segundo, suéltalos! Noveno, libérala!–ordenó la oji-roja aproximándose a los portadores de los artículos que cayeron inconscientes inmediatamente –Primero, déjalo… No puede hacer nada contra mí… –se acercó lentamente a los portadores y dirigió su vista a una chica, tan morena como todos, de cabello negro ondulado y ojos castaños. De repente, cientos de guardias irrumpieron en la habitación.

–Kiria Atlantis! –dijo el Faraón recuperando sus fuerzas –Tus crímenes contra mi reino no tienen perdón… Serás ejecutada mañana al salir el Sol… Tus propias acciones te han condenado y no tienes ningún tipo de escape…

–En serio? Tercera! –gritó e inmediatamente, el perro de la Tercera Capitana disparó, alejando a varios guardas y derribando varios pilares provocando que varios soldados fueran aplastados y que varios de los capitanes presentes tuvieran que esquivarlos.

–Majestad, éste lugar colapsará! Debemos salir ahora! –dijo la Quinta entrando a la habitación sintiendo todo el palacio temblar bajo sus pies.

–Corran! –ordenó la Reina –Llévense el cuerpo del Octavo, no lo dejaremos atrás aún después de muerto, busquen a Armin y marchen al Nuevo Atlantis, yo los alcanzaré en cuánto pueda… –dijo la peli-negra. Sus capitanes, aunque estuvieron en contra, siguieron las órdenes, pues habían jurado obedecerla a pesar de todo.

Ella tomó una de sus dagas con firmeza, guardó la otra, tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a correr hacia adelante esquivando a los soldados que querían detenerla… Los pilares derrumbados y los soldados supusieron un gran obstáculo, en especial cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su objetivo cuando los soldados parecieron decididos a no dejarla pasar… Se agachó tan rápido que pareció que había caído, cuando de la nada apoyó su mano libre en el piso y se impulsó hacia arriba dando un salto mortal, saltándose a los guardias que impedían su paso, sin darles tiempo de usar sus armas contra ella. Una vez que aterrizó, invocó a su Ángel de Alas Negras para que mantuviera a los soldados al margen mientras ella yacía de pie justo frente a la portadora que había contemplado… Tomó su daga y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo le cortó el cuello de lado a lado baja la pasmada mirada de Mana, Atem y Aknamkanon. Un poco de sangre manchó su mejilla, pero no se molestó en limpiarla, simplemente se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la muchacha y arrancó con brusquedad el Broche del Milenio que llevaba en los cabellos sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, llevándose consigo algunos cabellos de la joven, que removió con asco de dicho objeto, para luego ponérselo ella en su propio cabello, recogiendo los mechones que quedaban en sus rostro, tapando su ojo. Se acercó al trono, donde Atem había corrido para estar al lado de su padre y susurró socarronamente.

–Mi hermana ha regresado… –dijo tranquilamente –Después de todo, ambos rompimos la promesa que había entre nuestros reinos y ella ya no tiene la obligación de estar aquí… Pero… cuando llegó tenía varias marcas de golpes, piedras, para ser exacta y parecían haber sido hechos recientemente… Tu gente solo me da más razones para querer acabar con éste inmundo lugar, Aknamkanon… Podrán haber derrotado a mi Octavo Capitán, pero ahora estamos juntos, **el par de Dragones y el par de Ángeles****. No pueden competir con nosotros de ninguna forma… Así que… Hasta pronto Faraón…

Cuando la chica estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación, un fuerte temblor la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, una roca calló sobre su pierna izquierda provocando un ligero gemido de dolor, al tiempo que veía como uno de los pilares se le venía directamente encima y no podía moverse de ninguna manera.

–Kiria! –gritó Atem corriendo a una velocidad sobrehumana para luego tomarla entre sus brazos de una forma brusca, provocando que ambos rodaran por el suelo quedando él sobre ella, evitando por poco el golpe.

Ella quedó sorprendida por un momento perdiéndose en los ojos violetas de Atem, pronto agitó su cabeza y volvió en sí, agitando el brazo con fuerza haciendo que su Ángel de Alas Negras hiciera los mismo con su ala, lo que generó una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitar a Atem de encima de Kiria. Luego chasqueó los dedos y el ángel la tomó en sus brazos y salió volando por uno de los hoyos que había en el techo, claro que antes de irse, Kiria dijo algunas cosas…

–Eso no cambia nada, Atem! El hecho de que me salvaras luego de querer matarme no tiene ningún valor para mí. La próxima vez que nos veamos, tendrás mi cuchillo enterrado en tu cuello, lo juro! –acabó para luego irse.

**Más tarde:**

–Su Majestad, se encuentra bien? –preguntó la Quinta al tiempo que Kiria llegaba al lugar en donde estaban.

–Sí… Discúlpenme, todo esto ha sido mi culpa…. –dijo ella cabizbaja –Me dejé llevar por mis intereses personales y no pensé en ustedes o en el reino… Me comporté como una mocosa egoísta…

–No es su culpa… –dijo el Noveno –Usted también merece felicidad… Y solo se ha comportado como la adolescente que nunca tuvo oportunidad de ser… –la chica sonrió ligeramente antes ése comentario –Por cierto, el lugar no se desplomó… Sufrió unos daños pero sigue en pie.

–Lo sé… –dijo la Tercera –No lancé las bombas con suficiente fuerza para destruirlo del todo… No podía dejar a la Reina atrás de esa manera tan estúpida.

–Su Majestad! –dijo una voz entrando, la de la Séptima, quien cargaba a Armin –Sigue vivo, pero está algo herido y agotado…

Kiria tomó el cuerpo de su hermano y colocó la cabeza en su regazo moviendo los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro, al tiempo que suspiraba aliviada al ver que su hermano mayor aún respiraba y conservaba la temperatura de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón.

–Ya no tenemos nada que perder… La batalla ya se dio, ahora solo nos queda volver a casa… Los que tengamos fuerzas, usaremos a nuestros dioses para llegar, yo llevaré a Armin, alguien tiene que llevar el cuerpo del Octavo para que pueda tener un entierro digno de un héroe… Si usamos los monstruos, llegaremos en dos días.. No quiero tardar más de lo necesario, además mi hermana ya debe haber despertado de su sueño y estoy ansiosa por conversar con ella sobre todo lo que ha pasado durante estos años –dijo la chica al tiempo que ordenaba a su ángel que cargara a su hermano en la espalda y que a ella la tomara en brazos.

**Cinco días después:**

–Kiria! –despertó un chico agitado, sintiéndose confundido por el lugar donde se encontraba, cuando de repente sintió como unos brazos lo envolvían.

–Al fin despertaste, hermano! –escuchó la voz de su hermana menor, que sonaba renovada y contenta… No mucho, pero más que antes.

Se sentó en la cama para ver a sus tres hermanos mirándolo expectantes… Se sorprendió al ver a la joven de ojos azules y cabellos blancos mirarlo con ternura y acercarse a él con cuidado.

–Te recuerdo… –dijo ella con nostalgia, provocando que él la abrazara.

–Qué fue lo que me pasó? –preguntó él una vez que hubo abrazado a su hermanita.

–Quedaste inconsciente cuando alguien te derribó en plena batalla… –comentó Kiria –Los dos días de viaje que pasamos, los pasaste durmiendo… Estaba asustada…

–Pero… Ustedes dos… –trató de decir mirando a Kisara y a Kiria alternativamente.

–Jaja, después de todo somos hermanas… –contestó la oji-roja –Hemos hablado bastante desde que llegamos y se podría decir que avanzamos en la tarea de recuperar los trece años que estuvimos separadas… –terminó enganchando su brazo con el de su melliza.

–Me alegra que me aceptaran como parte de la familia… –dijo Kisara tímidamente sonriendo –Además de que creí que me había olvidado de todo esto hasta que volví… Después de los malos tratos que me daban allá, no pensé que tuviera un futuro en otro lugar… Por eso es que me encanta la idea de quedarnos juntos; como familia –terminó abrazando a sus hermanos con alegría y fuerza.

–Ahora, lo mejor será que descanses, Armin… –dijo Kiria –Te vas a reponer… Y más te vale, extraño tenerte a mi lado en el trono, por más que la compañía de Ikki sea muy buena.

**Más tarde, en la habitación de Kiria:**

–Podrías decirme otra vez el nombre y la apariencia del joven que te salvó? –preguntó la oji-roja cepillando con cuidado el cabello blanco de su melliza, como si en vez de ser su hermana fuera su madre

–Si la memoria no me falla… Su nombre era Seth… –recordó ella mientras veía en el espejo el brillo que el cepillo dejaba en su cabello –Tenía ojos azul oscuro, muy profundos y era castaño… Porqué lo preguntas?

–Seré directa, Kisara… –dijo ella dejando el cepillo en el tocador para hablarle de frente a su hermana –Los egipcios nos han hecho mucho daños… Ellos fueron los que mataron a nuestro padre… No me gusta juzgar a las personas en general, sé que no todos deben ser malvados en esas tierras, tú tuviste suerte de encontrar a una persona buena… Yo en cambio, lo único que he conseguido es salir lastimada, muy lastimada… Por eso no estuve contigo cuando despertaste, por eso Armin está lastimado… Estábamos en Egipto, quería vengarme contra la persona que me hizo sufrir tanto… –dijo Kiria con pesar, sorprendiendo a su hermana –Por eso tengo esto… –dijo tomando de un joyero el broche del milenio y mostrándoselo a la oji-azul –conseguirlo no era mi plan al principio, pero es muy probable que, si los cuidan con tanto esmero, tengan mucho poder y no podía permitir que lo usaran en nuestra contra… Hay otros siete, pero basta con el hecho de que sepan que yo tengo uno para que se abstengan a atacarnos… Yo tampoco lo usaré en su contra, si es que eso te tranquiliza… Lo que quiero… Es no lastimar a personas buenas… Entre las que yo conozco no hay tales personas… Pero gracias a ti sé al menos de una…

–No lo dañarás? –preguntó la peli-blanca esperanzada, a lo que su hermana negó con la cabeza.

–De no ser por él, probablemente no estarías aquí… Ambas le debemos mucho, no podría matarlo, no tengo un corazón tan frío a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado… –respondió la peli-negra provocando que su hermana la abrazara como agradecimiento.

–Pero, no entiendo… Qué fue lo que te paso hace poco con los egipcios? Es obvio que estés enojada por la vieja guerra, pero también me hablaron de una razón más reciente…

–Pues… Después de la muerte de mamá, yo estaba destrozada, pero tenía que mantenerme firme, ahora era una reina y tenía que mantener al pueblo… Cuando mi voluntad se quebró, salí a caminar por el castillo… En el jardín descubrí una entrada, llegué a Egipto, cerca de un oasis… Desde entonces, lo visitaba todos los días, ahí podía desahogarme, en ese momento ni Armin ni Ikki estaban conmigo, entonces tuve que valerme sola… Un día encontré con un joven en ese lugar… Fue muy amable conmigo, confié en él muy pronto… Todos los días iba a verlo al oasis –recordó ella al borde de las lágrimas –Me enamoré de él, creí que él también me amaba, pero resultó ser el Príncipe Atem… –esto sorprendió mucho a su hermana –Me sentí traicionada y me armé de valor para decírselo… Pero me llamó traidora, me enojé y **mi parte oscura***** intentó destrozarlo… No me escuchó cuando traté de explicarle y prefirió dejarme morir…

–Vaya… Por qué nadie me lo dijo? –preguntó su melliza.

–Porque no es algo de lo que a ninguno le guste hablar… Ese día estaba más que dispuesta a matar, pero aparentemente no a morir… Ambos nos sentimos traicionados ese día, sé que no debí reaccionar de esa forma, pero no he podido controlarlo… Cuando él me llamó traidora yo… Me quebré…

–De verdad lo amabas… Cierto? –preguntó la oji-azul mirándola con tristeza.

–Para mí él fue… De las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida… Pero parece que el destino está más que dispuesto a arrebatármelo todo… –se lamentó ella con la cabeza gacha –No podré volver a confiar en nadie como lo hacía antes…

**En Egipto:**

–Fue mentira… El palacio no colapsó… –dijo Aknamkanon caminando entre los escombros con cuidado, al tiempo que se acercaba en donde yacían los cuerpos de los portadores de los Artículos del Milenio –Pobre Akira… Apenas comenzaba a controlar el Broche del Milenio a su voluntad… Aunque pareciera que nunca lo iba a controlar a la perfección, no merecía morir de una forma tan cruel… –dijo mirando al cadáver de la muchacha que fue dueña del Broche del Milenio, al tiempo que los guardas se llevaban a los otros portadores a un lugar donde pudieran tratar sus heridas… –Le organizaremos un entierro digno pero rápido, ahora la Reina Kiria tiene uno de los Artículos del Milenio, si lo usa en nuestra contra, muchos podrían morir… Incluso podría llegar a ganar…

–_Tengo un título de traidora al que tengo que hacer honor… Esas fueron las palabras que usó… Es mi culpa… Ella cambió tanto por mi culpa… No creí en ella cuando tuve que hacerlo… Aunque, era factible que ninguno confiara en el otro, pero debí haber aclarado las cosas antes de llamarla traidora… _–pensaba Atem mirando los pilares destrozados y todos los escombros que cayeron cuando la Tercera Capitana usó a su monstruo.

–En qué piensas tanto, hijo? –preguntó el Faraón sorprendiendo al joven a su lado –No me digas que es… –insinuó el hombre. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver que su hijo bajaba la cabeza –Basta… No puedes seguir pensando en ella, menos de esa forma… Mira todo lo que nos ha hecho! Y aun así la amas? –preguntó alzando los brazos señalando todo a su alrededor –Asesinó a una portadora, sin dudar y a sangre fría en frente tuyo… Y a pesar de todo eres incapaz de abrir los ojos y ver que, lo único que hay en su mente desde hace dos años es destrozar y matarte! Por más poderosos que seamos, ella tiene a diez personas excepcionales a su lado, además de sus hermanos… Y creo que te diste cuenta de que no tiene ni la más mínima intención de morir…

–Ella es así por mi culpa… –interrumpió Atem con algo de ira –La llamé traidora por el dolor que sentí cuando ella me llamó de esa forma… No le expliqué nada y, a pesar de que debería poder hacerlo, no puedo imaginarme pidiéndole explicaciones… Siento que yo tenía el deber de dárselas… La amo, padre… A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, sigue siendo la única para mí.

–No creo que volvamos a saber de ella en mucho tiempo… –dijo Aknamkanon –Tiene un reino del cual encargarse y, en comparación a sus soldados, se nota que no ha completado su entrenamiento… Si vuelve a venir una vez que lo haya completado, tal vez haya olvidado todo o, con suerte, tendremos una muerte rápida y casi indolora… Acéptalo Atem… Parece que nada es peor que la furia de una mujer con el corazón roto… Y tú encontraste a una bastante peligrosa…

* * *

Yo: hola de nuevo! En otra de mis historias, etiquete a uno de los capítulos como "El más largo que había escrito" Pero éste lo mandó a la mierda XD. En fin, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, intentaré continuar en cuanto pueda, pero no prometeré nada… Vamos a las aclaraciones y luego a los reviews:

**Aclaraciones: ***: Algo así como la criatura de la segunda prueba en "El Laberinto del Fauno

**: Con "El Par de Dragones y El Par de Ángeles", Kiria se refiere a ella y a sus hermanos. Ella controla al Ángel de Alas Negras, Ikki al Ángel Destructor, Kisara al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules y Armin al Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

***: Me nació de la nada XD. La creencia de los atlantianos, habla de que hasta en la más pura luz hay oscuridad, por lo tanto todos tienen una parte oscura, que con entrenamiento logran controlar fácilmente. Kiria tenía tan solo catorce años durante la primera batalla, le faltaba mucho entrenamiento, pero con el deseo de vengarse de Atem, avanzó mucho con su entrenamiento en dos años y aprendió a controlar su parte oscura a la perfección.

**Reviews:**

**RejiaZ: **gracias por el cumplido n.n, pero cada quién tiene sus gustos, me gustaría que más gente lo leyera, pero no se puede obligar a la gente, me alegra tener a alguien que aprecia lo que hago! En fin, probablemente quieras ahorcarme al ver como termina este capítulo... Pero me arriesgaré XD.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos después!


	6. Celos y Planes

Hola! He vuelto bitches! Bueno, primero que nada creo que debería disculparme por todo el tiempo que estuve ausente. Por si no lo han visto hay una nota en mi perfil que explica el por qué he estado ausente casi por un año. Esta nota la puse hace aproximadamente once meses y permanecerá en mi perfil los próximos dos días… Espero me disculpen y sigan disfrutando de este fanfic!

Celos y Planes

–Kisara… Estás segura de esto? –preguntó Kiria preocupada –Sabes que no somos bienvenidas allá…

–Lo sé… Pero quiero agradecerle por salvarme, nunca lo volví a ver pero con tu ayuda puedo buscarlo… Después de todo ya no tengo planeado volver más que para eso… –contestó su hermana. Había decidido que el chico que la salvó cuando era más joven se merecía un agradecimiento de verdad y con el poder que su hermana había adquirido en un año y medio con el Broche del Milenio, que le permitía sentir la presencia de una persona en específico, podría encontrarlo…

–Está bien… Pero nos iremos de inmediato si algo sale mal… –dijo nerviosa, apenas habían podido escapar de sus hermanos mayores.

Ambas se adentraron en terrenos de Egipto… Pero no sabían que algunos ciudadanos las habían visto y que estaban más que dispuestos a avisar a su Faraón pues pensaban que querían atacarlos… Uno de los aldeanos envió un ave inmediatamente con el recado para el Faraón, se asegurarían de que eliminara a esas dos atlantianas…

El día avanzó normalmente, el Faraón había enviado inmediatamente varias tropas a apresar a las jóvenes del otro reino… Cuando llego el medio día, las mellizas se estaban acercando peligrosamente al palacio, ambas mantenían la guardia, Kiria no quería ir por allá pero era en donde sus poderes le indicaban que debía ir… Se mantuvo cerca de su hermana vigilando por todos lados mientras caminaban por los techos de las casas para evitar ser vistas… Cuando lo notó ya era demasiado tarde… Las personas se estaban moviendo muy rápido en una sola dirección, lejos del palacio… De un pronto a otro las calles de la zona estaban desiertas y ambas hermanas estaban más que desconcertadas… Esto no podía significar nada bueno… Decidieron bajar de los tejados para que Kiria concentrara sus poderes en la zona…

Se agachó colocando sus manos en el suelo… Cuando sintió un ejército acercándose a ellas rápida y sigilosamente… Volteó a ver a su hermana con una cara de preocupación, estaban cada vez más cerca… Tuvo que reaccionar antes de que llegaron, invocó a su Ángel de Alas Negras en un tamaño humano e hizo que tomara a Kisara por los brazos para que pudiera escapar, le lanzó el Broche del Milenio al darse cuenta de que no era buena idea que ella lo tuviera estaban en ese lugar…

–Kiria! –gritaba su hermana esta le hizo una señal de que hiciera silencio y se calmara pero de la nada un soldado la tomó colocando sus manos en su espalda y empujándola de cara contra el suelo provocando un gruñido de dolor por parte de la peli-negra.

–Vaya… Miren a quién tenemos aquí… –dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta años, debía ser el líder de esos soldados –La Reina del Nuevo Atlantis… Preparando otro ataque, supongo… –Kiria se hubiera liberado de no ser porque había forzado su energía en el entrenamiento y la invocación del Ángel de Alas Negras consumía bastante… –Sabes? Tú mataste a mi hijo en tu ataque hace casi dos años… Ahora es mi momento para vengarme… –dijo alzando su espada.

–Alto! –se escuchó la voz de un tercero. Un joven morenos de ojos azules muy profundos y cabello café.

–Sacerdote Seth… –dijo el hombre abriendo paso al joven –No creo que haga falta explicarle qué hizo esta mujer para merecer la muerte. –dijo señalando a la joven en el suelo quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas de dirigir su vista hacia arriba para averiguar la identidad de esa persona.

–Lo sé… Pero también sé que es necesario llevarla ante el Faraón… No considero prudente tomar una decisión sin su consentimiento –dijo Seth tomando a la chica por los brazos manteniéndolos en la espalada y haciendo presión provocando que no pudiera moverse.

Comenzó a caminar aun sosteniéndola. Ella comenzó a pelear intentando liberarse cuando vio a su hermana en el tejado de una casa, vio que veía fijamente a su captor… Así que era él… Le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que no fuera con ella y se volviera al su reino. Dejó de luchar para que los soldados se fueran rápido del lugar y que su hermana pudiera escapar sin llamar la atención de nadie…

Seth sentía algo extraño con respecto a la chica… Sabía muy bien quién era ella y que hubiera podido asesinarlo hace año y medio si lo hubiera querido. También sabía que el Faraón de seguro la mandaría a ejecutar y que fue un desperdicio detener al soldado cuando quiso matarla… Pero su rostro se le hacía conocido y no como la chica que vio hace un año y medio destruyendo todo a su paso, si no como alguien a quien conocía desde hace tiempo, alguien a quien quería volver a ver, pero no recordaba de quién se trataba… Tal vez podría conseguir que el Faraón la dejara como prisionera o que al menos retrasara su ejecución para poder intercambiar palabras con ella y descubrir la razón del porqué su rostro se le hacía tan conocido. Al llegar al palacio, los guardas abrieron la puerta para él mientras miraban con desprecio y sorpresa a Kiria, a ninguno le importó y el continuó guiándola inmediatamente a la sala del trono. Hizo una pequeña reverencia en la entrada bajo las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes.

–Faraón, encontré a nada más y nada menos que la reina Kiria rondando por las cercanías del palacio… –dijo empujando a la chica ligeramente hacia adelante pero sin soltarla, esta mantenía la mirada en el suelo y sus cabellos habían comenzado a alborotarse poco a poco.

–Preparando un ataque, supongo… –dijo Aknamkanon mirando de reojo a su hijo quien era incapaz de articular palabra.

–Yo no… –comenzó a decir la chica con voz débil, era pleno día, era más calor del que su cuerpo podía soportar, además no había desecho la invocación del Ángel de Alas Negras para que su hermana pudiera escapar y Kiria no era una persona muy sana últimamente –No vine para atacar… Tengo otros asuntos que atender… –no era de extrañar que nadie creyera en ella.

–Cómo puedes demostrar eso? –gritó Aknadin señalándola de manera acusadora –Ya nos has traicionado y mentido en el pasado, qué nos garantiza que no lo estás haciendo ahora?

–Si yo hubiera planeado atacar… N-no habría venido sola y habría venido de noche… –intentó decir manteniéndose fuerte pero se sentía cada vez más adormilada y Seth podía sentir a la perfección como parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse en sus brazos; claro que los demás pensaron que era solo una actuación.

–Creo que sabes mejor que nadie que soy incapaz de creer ni una sola de tus palabras… –dijo Akanamkanon –Y creo que también sabes que lo único que te espera en este momento es la muerte… –sintió como su hijo se tensaba a su lado pero se calmó cuando no vio en él ningún ademán de intervenir en la situación –Serás ejecutada en una hora, ni un minuto más.

–Faraón, le pido que no se precipite en su decisión –dijo Seth con semblante serio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, aún más a Kiria. –Sé que ella merece la muerte, es más, incluso sé que ella fue quien hizo que mis huesos se rompieran en la última batalla… No digo que no tenga razón en su decisión, ejecutarla es la mejor opción, solo digo que le dé más tiempo antes de ejecutarla… –el Faraón miró pensativo a Seth y a Kiria de manera alternativa intentando averiguar los motivos por los que el sacerdote hiciera tal petición… Lo habría engatusado como hizo con Atem? Bueno, si la dejaba vivir al menos un día tendría la oportunidad para averiguarlo.

–Has de tener tus razones… Está bien, será ejecutada mañana a esta misma hora… Pero, tú te harás cargo de su encierro hasta entonces… Quedó claro? –dijo sorprendiendo mucho más a los presentes, excepto a Aknadin quien había adquirido una mirada calculadora al ver tal escena…

En cuanto Seth se llevó a la joven, la mente de Aknadin comenzó a maquinar… Claramente la chica tenía una mirada llena de debilidad y cansancio en ese momento pero también se notaba el odio y rencor hacia Atem en su interior…

–_Tal vez esto no sea malo… _–comenzó a pensar –_Si ella odia al mocoso y a su padre tanto como yo, podría utilizarla y poner a Seth en el trono… Finalmente hijo, tendrás el lugar que te mereces… Aún mejor, los atlantianos son un pueblo fuerte… Ya que mi hijo parece estar mostrando interés en esa chiquilla no sería mala idea que ella se convirtiera en la reina de Egipto al lado de Seth… Y no solo eso, la descendencia de ellos dos sería prácticamente perfecta. Si quiero lograr todos mis objetivos a la perfección, necesito que ellos dos se casen…_

**En las celdas:**

–No importa que… intentaste al retrasar mi ejecución… –dijo Kiria aún sonando cansada –Aquí no duraré más de dos horas… –dijo mirando las celdas en donde había mucho más calor que en los pisos superiores y Seth le interrogó con la mirada –El Nuevo Atlantis es… un lugar mucho más frío… Mi cuerpo no… no va a resistir mucho más… –dijo sintiendo extrañamente el estar al borde del llanto… La muerte no la asustaba tanto, pero sí la asustaba agonizar hasta la muerte y eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando justamente en ese momento…

Seth se acercó a ella, la tomó por el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba mintiendo. De nuevo la sensación de haberla visto antes llenó sus sentidos provocando un cariño extraño por la chica pero esto se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba demasiado caliente para un egipcio y que, para los estándares atlantianos, estaba en peligro de muerte. Inmediatamente la cargó hasta su propia habitación, en la planta más alta del palacio y en el camino le pidió a un sirviente agua fresca y trozos de tela, al llegar la depositó en la cama y se dedicó a esperar a que el sirviente llegara. Cuando tuvo el agua, inmediatamente remojó la tela y la colocó en la frente de la chica.

–Por qué haces esto? –preguntó ella con voz suave aun estando muy confundida ante la actitud de Seth.

–Tengo varias preguntas que hacerte… –dijo tomándose la confianza de tutearla. Ambos estaban surrando sin darse cuenta.

–Antes de que preguntes… Quisiera decirte algo… –dijo la oji-roja a lo que él asintió confundido –Gracias… –el castaño se confundió aún más, al ver esto, Kiria se vio en la necesidad de aclarar sus dudas –Tú… salvaste a mi hermana hace algunos años… De no ser por ti, ella no estaría en casa… Gracias… –los recuerdos vinieron a la mente de Seth tan rápido como rayos… Por eso era que el rostro de Kiria se le hacía tan conocido. Inmediatamente recordó a una joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules que poseía las mismas facciones que Kiria.

–La recuerdo… Recuerdo a tu hermana…

–Ella no te ha olvidado… Ella quería agradecerte en persona, por eso estábamos aquí… Pero nos atacaron y yo hice que escapara… Al menos pude entregar su mensaje… –dijo la chica para repentinamente tomar la mano de Seth con suavidad en un extraño gesto de cariño –Te la debo… Le prometí que no te haría daño si decidía volver a atacar…

–Por qué te portas de esta forma conmigo? –preguntó el oji-azul –No tenías pensado destruir Egipto?

–Pues sí… Yo solo quería vengarme de Atem por haber roto mi corazón… Qué estupidez! Ahora que comienzo a pensar… Me doy cuenta de que no debo herir a las buenas personas solo porque hay personas malas… Ya no me interesa mi venganza… Por culpa de ella casi pierdo a mi hermano mayor… Mi hermana, Kisara… estaba conmigo hace poco tiempo… pero preferí que se fuera, no quise arriesgarme a la que capturaran… –dijo cambiando de tema repentinamente –Ella quería… pedirte perdón… Dice que fue ella la que… ocasionó la destrucción de tu pueblo.

Seth no encontraba palabras para hablarle a la joven que estaba casi agonizando frente a él. No debía siquiera haberla salvado pero ahí estaba hablando y cuidando de ella por la simple curiosidad que sintió cuando miró su rostro pero ahora que tenía la respuesta su duda, podía matarla sin más… Sin embargo, recordó que no todo estaba resuelto.

–Dónde está el Broche del Milenio? –preguntó Seth acorralando simbólicamente a Kiria que no tenía ni la menor idea sobre cómo responder a esa pregunta.

–Yo… No lo tengo conmigo… –decidió decir al menos un poco de verdad –No me sirve de nada… No sé controlarlo… –eso sí fue una mentira –No lo regresaré… Si es lo que estás pensando… –dijo aún con la voz cansada y sintiéndose débil.

–Ése Artículo le pertenece a nuestro reino… –dijo Seth cambiando de actitud de forma repentina.

–No lo hago por querer arrebatarles lo que es suyo… –aclaró ella con fuerza sintiéndose mareada al instante –Lo hago… Para proteger a mí reino… No lo puedo controlar pero sé que guarda un gran poder… No quiero saber qué es lo que… sucedería si utilizan los… ocho contra mi reino… Creo que ésa debería ser mi única preocupación… –dijo la peli-negra intentando relajarse –Solo quiero que mi familia y mi pueblo… estén a salvo…

Seth no podía creerlo, la chica a la que hace unos meses había visto como una asesina dispuesta a todo para conseguir lo que quería, era una persona compasiva que solo quería proteger a sus seres queridos… Y además, había ido hasta allí solo para darle las gracias por haber salvado a su hermana hace varios años… Ella no era como todos los demás la hacían ver…

**En el salón del trono:**

–Dime, qué fue lo que viste? –dijo el Faraón a uno de sus sirvientes, al que había enviado a espiar al sacerdote Seth y a la prisionera Kiria.

–Padre! –se quejó Atem estando más que disconforme con las acciones que había tomado su padre.

–Lo siento Atem pero debo saber qué es lo que hace a esa mujer tan especial… Porqué es que nadie es capaz de negarle nada? –preguntó el hombre en voz alta –Nunca descarté la opción de que ella te sedujo para atacar al reino… Qué nos dice que no está haciendo lo mismo con Seth en éste momento? –terminó haciendo una señal al sirviente para que continuara.

–No pude escuchar bien lo que decían, hablaban muy bajo… Pero, cuando el Sacerdote Seth la llevó a las celdas, ella le dijo algo y él inmediatamente se la llevó a sus aposentos… Ahí remojó un trozo de tela y lo colocó en la frente de la Reina Kiria. Después intercambiaron algunas palabras y… –el sirviente se detuvo por un segundo pensando en si debía continuar o no, pero las mirada del Faraón y del Príncipe le dijeron que sí –Se tomaron de las manos… Siguieron hablando pero no se soltaron en ningún momento…

Atem se sintió peor que nunca… Eso quería decir que Kiria sí lo había engañado desde el principio? No, no debía pensar así… Eso fue lo que provocó todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento… Pero, qué significaba el hecho de que el Sacerdote Seth se portara tan amable con ella? y por qué demonios se tendrían que estar tomando de las manos? Eso, lejos de estarse volviendo sospechas, se estaba convirtiendo en celos… Horribles y espantosos celos…

Seth volvió tiempo después a la sala del trono con su mismo semblante serio de siempre, los presentes lo miraban atentamente como si esperaran una explicación, la cual nunca llegó pues él ignoró por completo las miradas y algunos murmullos que se presentaron en la sala. Hasta que el Faraón decidió hablar.

–Sacerdote Seth, no pienso hacer que cambies de opinión, pero me gustaría saber, porqué crees que es mejor posponer su ejecución a mañana? –preguntó. Los demás portadores de los Artículos del Milenio lo miraron de reojo esperando atentamente su respuesta. Atem se sorprendió cuando Seth lo miró a él de una forma extraña por tan solo un segundo.

–No hay ninguna razón en especial, mi Faraón –contestó confundiendo más a los presentes –Solo quería averiguar algo… –terminó susurrando.

Varios sirvientes pasaban por la habitación de Seth movidos por la curiosidad de ver a la joven atlantiana e intentar captar algún chisme o historia interesante. Pero de lejos se podía ver que la oji-roja tenía toda su ropa perfectamente acomodada y que no había ningún olor a actividades sexuales en la habitación, aunque ninguno se atrevía a entrar ya que cabía la posibilidad de la chica tuviera un sueño ligero y pudiera despertar en cualquier momento con solo que pusieran un pie dentro, algunos apenas se atrevían a mover la cortina que separaba la habitación del pasillo para ver dentro de ella y los que lo hacían solo alcanzaban a ver a la chica dormida en la cama con el trozo de tela en su frente y el agua justo al lado. No parecía que hubieran hecho… "algo", por lo que nadie obtuvo el chisme que estaba buscando pero el hecho de que el Sacerdote Seth hubiera salvado temporalmente a la Reina Kiria Atlantis daba mucho de qué hablar. Claro que muchos no se resistieron a crear falsos rumores sobre la relación de Seth y Kiria y se dedicaron a decir por todo el palacio que ella y el Sacerdote se habían acostado…

Normalmente, el Faraón, el Príncipe y los portadores de los Artículos del Milenio no acostumbraban a escuchar los rumores de sus sirvientes ni muchas de las historias que rondaban por el palacio, pero para Atem escuchar esas cosas sobre Kiria… Fue demasiado, tenía que averiguar por qué Seth la había salvado, sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era correcto y que ella ya no debía importarle pero simplemente no podía fingir que no se sentía incómodo con respecto a esa situación. Así que decidió no pensar más las cosas y se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de Seth.

**En el Nuevo Atlantis:**

–Armin, Ikki! –entró Kisara agitada a la habitación con sus hermanos había tenido que correr una hora, pues la invocación de su hermana se había desecho hace poco tiempo. Sus hermanos la miraron expectantes –Yo… Le pedí a Kiria que me hiciera un favor y… N-no salió tan bien como esperábamos… Fuimos a Egipto y… La capturaron… –dijo con miedo a lo que sus hermanos pudieran pensar de ella.

–Qué? –ambos se levantaron por la sorpresa y la preocupación.

–Se la llevaron al palacio… Ella… ella me salvó y me ayudó a escapar antes de que me vieran… –dijo agachando la cabeza con vergüenza.

–Vámonos, no hay que perder tiempo –dijo Ikki tomando del brazo a su hermana y caminando con ella hasta la salida, Armin ya se les había adelantado.

–No están enojados?

–No, sabemos que no era tu intención… Fue peligroso, pero ella se dejó atrapar, si hubiera querido hubiera escapado contigo… Sé que Armin solo quiere salvarla, después de todo siempre ha sido como su guardián pero… Yo necesitó saber por qué se dejó atrapar… –dijo en un susurro sabiendo los poderes que había adquirido su hermanita… Y tenía razón, habían varias razones por las que ella se dejaría atrapar: podría simplemente cumplirle el favor a Kisara, podría continuar deseando su propia muerte o… Quería ver a Atem…

Ikki frunció el ceño al pensar en eso, no podía creer que su hermana siguiera pensando en Atem de esa forma… Lo hacía enojar y mucho, él no la merecía, ya la había lastimado y ella debería dejarlo atrás, después de todo eran muy jóvenes cuando se conocieron, porqué le seguía importando tanto? Se le hacía muy difícil comprender a su hermana pues, conforme iba creciendo, en lugar de olvidar a Atem parecía pensar aún más en él…

Los tres hermanos salieron de inmediato a Egipto, sin dar avisos ni nada… Querían recuperar a su hermana lo antes posible y no había tiempo para nada más.

**En Egipto:**

Atem se topó de frente con la habitación de Seth, su visión hacia el interior de esta era bloqueada por la cortina color carmesí. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, entró en la habitación de manera rápida y silenciosa al mismo tiempo. Sintiéndose algo desconcertado al principio, buscó con la mirada a la joven encontrándola sobre la cama. Llevaba la típica ropa atlantiana, un top con mangas largas de color rojo, y unos pantalones que le llegaban diez dedos sobre la rodilla, además de una falda que solo cubría la parte de delante de color rojo y con adornos negros y dorados. Su ropa se veía algo destrozada por el trato que había tenido el soldado que la encontró pero ella, a sus ojos, seguía luciendo hermosa, en especial con la diadema atlantiana que portaba en su cabeza.

Se acercó a ella con lentitud para no despertarla, intentó ver más su rostro pero ella se comenzó a remover incómoda en la cama, estaba despertando y no estaba acostumbrada a esa cama ni a ese lugar… Decidió salir rápido de la habitación de que despertara por completo.

**Con Seth:**

No sabía por qué el repentino sentimiento hacia el Príncipe Atem lo asaltó de la nada… Pero dentro de él sentía que Kiria era tan dulce como lo fue Kisara cuando la rescató pero que por culpa del futuro Faraón ella se había convertido en una persona sedienta de venganza. Era extraño, estaba pensando que en realidad ella no debía estar allí como prisionera…

**Con Aknadin:**

Ahora, todo sería más sencillo… Su hermano se había retirado hace poco, quería hablar con su hijo sobre lo que estaba pasando y ese era el momento perfecto para trazar su plan… Primero que nada, Seth y la atlantiana solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón, de eso se encargaría luego… En cambio, el mayor obstáculo era Aknamkanon que seguramente iba a impedir que una boda se diera entre uno de sus sacerdotes y la reina traidora… El plan sería el mismo que tuvo antes de que naciera Atem, su primer movimiento sería asesinar al Faraón… Un momento…

Asesinaría a Aknamkanon esta misma noche… Arreglaría todo a la perfección para que se viera como si hubiera sido Kiria quien lo había matado… Se suponía que el mocoso debía ascender al trono en ese momento pero sabía que no se atrevería a matar a Kiria… Cuando ella estuviera prisionera y a entera disposición de las personas en el palacio, haría que Seth la tomara como esposa… Probablemente luego de eso sea ella quien se encargue de quitar a Atem del camino… Y al fin, su hijo tendría el puesto que merecía…

**Con Kiria:**

Despertó al sentir la mirada del alguien sobre ella pero al levantarse no vio nada… Se sintió mareada y débil al instante provocando que se tambaleara un poco y se apoyara en la cama. Al mirar bien el entorno que la rodeaba, se sintió desconcertada, aún estaba medio adormilada por lo que no podía ubicarse del todo. Sintió como alguien entraba a la habitación y la hacía recostarse de nuevo.

–No deberías hacer movimientos bruscos –dijo Seth manteniéndola recostada –Aún estás débil, si te esfuerzas, terminarás muerta antes de lo esperado…

–Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto si de todas formas voy a morir? –preguntó intentando zafarse y usar como escudo su típica actitud hostil. Si bien él había salvado a su hermana, ellas dos eran completamente distintas en lo que a personalidad se refería, no podía darse el lujo de confiar en él, después de todo, solo la salvó para interrogarla.

–No creo que seas el tipo de persona que todos creen que eres… –dijo Seth fortaleciendo su agarre para evitar que se levantara –No creo que alguien como tu hermana comparta sangre con una asesina…

–Ja, lamento decepcionarte, pero así son las cosas… –contestó Kiria de manera cortante –Le prometí que no te mataría y lo cumpliré, pero eso no significa que tenga que apreciarte… Ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, mátame de una sola vez y ahorrémonos todas éstas estupideces.

–No creo ninguna de tus palabras… Si viniste hasta aquí solo para darme las gracias, es porque aún queda bondad en ti… Pero… –dijo acercándose más a ella –No puedo saberlo del todo… Eres una buena mentirosa, lástima que ésta vez no conocías todos los factores que necesitabas.

–Qué? De qué estás hablando? –preguntó ella levantando una ceja. Él simplemente se alejó de ella y le mostró el Cetro del Milenio.

–Éste es mi Artículo del Milenio… Me permite crear una conexión con la mente de otras personas, puedo detectar maldad en ellos si es lo que quiero… Pero no puedo hacerlo con otros portadores y contigo no pude… –dijo el oji-azul con un tono un tanto burlista –No creo que sea una coincidencia o sí… –Kiria se sintió nerviosa, temía que la usaran como un arma al haber podido controlar el poder del Broche del Milenio –El Broche te eligió como su portadora pero… Porqué? A una atlantiana… Qué tienes tú de especial como para que el Broche de eligiera a ti? –dijo colocando el Cetro bajo la barbilla de la chica provocando que levantara el rostro.

–No lo sé… Solo sé que desde que lo tengo soy capaz de encontrar la presencia de quién sea… –respondió Kiria –No dejaré que me lo quites, se volvió algo preciado para mí –dijo poniéndose en pie de repente y alzando la voz provocando que cayera hacia adelante siendo atrapada por Seth.

–Recuerda que no debes esforzarte, aún te ves mal –dijo sujetándola con firmeza para luego recostarla, o más bien, obligarla a recostarse en la cama –No te he matado porque no quiero hacerlo, ya te dije que no creo que seas como los demás dicen que eres, por eso no te he matado, prefiero que mueras a manos de un verdugo a ser yo quien te mate… Pero si sigues forzándote así, morirás… Tienes la ventaja de que en tres horas se comenzará a poner el Sol, cuando eso pase ya no estarás débil y podrás volver a tu celda…

–No! –gritó la chica casi desesperada poniéndose de pie de nuevo y esta vez apoyándose en Seth ella misma poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del oji-azul y la frente en su pecho mientras respiraba agitada –No me gusta estar encerrada… No me envíes ahí, por favor…

–Bien… Te dejaré quedarte si me dices la verdadera razón por lo que no quieres volver a la celda… –dijo tomándola de los hombros y separándola ligeramente de él –Si no te gustara estar encerrada, ya habrías entrado en un estado de desesperación ya que estás encerrada en el palacio…

–Yo… –comenzó ella al saberse atrapada –Yo le… le temo a la oscuridad… –admitió agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza mientras sentía como su sangre iba directo a sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo, Seth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

–P-pero… –intentó decir pero se detuvo al sentir que iba a reír si abría la boca –Eres una gobernante que ha matado personas a sangre fría… Y le temes a la oscuridad! –dijo intentando no soltar la risa, en especial al ver el puchero de vergüenza que había adornado el rostro de la joven –Cómo has podido dormir todos estos años?

–Siempre dejaba una vela encendida y luego convencí a mi hermana de mudarse a mi habitación conmigo, entonces siempre que tengo miedo la despierto… –dijo abrazándose a sí misma y volteando su mirada hacia otro lado adquiriendo una imagen endemoniadamente tierna que dejó al castaño sorprendido.

–Bien… Puedes quedarte aquí… Pero sin intentas algo no me preocuparé por salvarte la próxima vez…

Kiria asintió varias veces con la cabeza de manera rápida, odiaba tener que mostrarse de esa forma frente a alguien, aún su propia familia. Pero la oscuridad era algo que no podía soportar ni un poco…

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que una personas había estado observando todo, claramente guardando su distancia y eso podría traerles muy malas consecuencias…

**Más tarde:**

Aknadin caminaba por los pasillos intentando contener su felicidad, la escenita que acababa de presenciar entre su hijo y la atlantiana le decía que se le iban a facilitar mucho las cosas. En ese momento se dirigía a la cena, era casi seguro que Seth llegaría un poco después… Ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer… No era tan difícil conseguir veneno por aquellos lugares, por unas simples piezas de oro un sirviente lo conseguía y además prometía silencio… Solo le queda envenenar la copa de su hermano antes de que la cena comenzara, el veneno haría efecto cerca de la media noche, con Kiria allí, nadie dudaría en que fue ella quien lo mató… Era un plan perfecto…

Llegó al comedor cuando los sirvientes estaban poniendo la mesa, había varios platillos en el centro de la mesa, además de los cubiertos y las copas que ya estaban servidas… Espero a que los sirvientes terminaran con sus labores uno a uno y en cuando la sala estuvo sola se adentró en ella y sin perder ni un segundo de su tiempo vertió el líquido en la copa que correspondería al Faraón.

Yo: bueno, eso es todo por ahora. De nuevo, perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, en serio… Espero que en verdad puedan perdonarme y que, aunque sé que no muchos leen este fanfic, los pocos que lo leen lo sigan disfrutando… Gracias! Nos leemos después!


	7. Muerte y Culpa

Hola! De verda lamento haber tardado tanto! Lo que pasa es que me han surgido muchas cosas y tuve que dedicar un poco más de tiempo en el colegio y otras actividades por ahí xD. No quiero entretenerlos más así que aquí que les va el cap!

Muerte y Culpa

**Con Seth:**

Seth no estaba para nada seguro de lo que iba a hacer… Pero Kiria tenía que comer y de ninguna manera la llevaría a la cena con el Faraón… Ella ahora parecía más su invitada que prisionera por lo que no dejaría que comiera lo que servían para los prisioneros en las celdas, no le quedaba más opción, iría a las cocinas y le llevaría comida, verdadera comida… Aunque ni él mismo sabía por qué la estaba cuidando tanto si ella iba a morir… Tal vez era porque de verdad ella ya no buscaba hacer ningún daño pero algo le impulsaba a confiar en ella y no era solo el increíble parecido que tenía con su hermana, que ya era decir…

Entró a las cocinas y pudo ver varios platillos, decidió no llevar nada que tuviera carne, no sabía que comía ella normalmente así que prefirió llevarle un plato de frutas… No era mucho pero era mejor que esa horrible cosa pastosa que les daban a los prisioneros… Ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de las sirvientas que se encontraban trabajando en ese momento, salió de inmediato a su habitación con el plato de frutas… En uno de los pasillos supo de inmediato que iba a ser una situación muy incómoda cuando pasó justo al lado del Príncipe…

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, pero Seth solo hizo una reverencia y siguió con su camino, mientras que Atem ya había deducido para quién era ese plato de frutas y no pudo hacer más que apretar los puños y los dientes intentando controlarse a sí mismo y haciendo un esfuerzo para seguir caminando al comedor en vez de seguirlo… Pero claramente no fue suficiente y no pudo evitar que sus pies lo llevaran hacia la habitación de Seth… Al llegar movió ligeramente la cortina, a penas lo suficiente para poder ver el interior de la habitación.

–Toma, come esto –pudo ver como Seth le extendía el plato de frutas a la chica que se mantenía sentada en la cama.

–No debiste molestarte… –contestó la chica aceptando al plato pero con una mirada agradecida y triste al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que Seth soltara un suspiro.

–Bien, qué es lo que pasa? –dijo sentándose a su lado.

–Estoy asustada… En unas cuantas más horas estaré muerta… –dijo colocándose en posición fetal –te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero mañana todo habrá sido en vano… –hizo una pausa sintiendo ganas de llorar –Mi hermana ya debe haber dado la noticia de mi encierro, ya deben creerme muerta… Es muy difícil que me consideren viva a estas alturas… –suspiró intentando contenerse –Quiero pedirte una última cosa… Por favor, ve con mis hermanos, Kisara te reconocerá, no correrás peligro… Diles que los amo y que no guarden rencor contra nadie aquí… –pidió tomando la mano del oji-azul y se recostaba en su hombro intentando mantenerse calmada y no mostrarse aún más débil de lo que ya lo había hecho.

–Está bien… –respondió Seth con dificultad volteando a ver a la chica en su hombro… Por un instante vio como si sus cabellos negros con franjas rojas se hubieran vuelto completamente blancos… Sin poder evitarlo, levantó ligeramente el rostro de la chica y plantó un pequeño beso en su frente.

Eso fue todo lo que Atem pudo soportar… Se alejó de la cortina y se sintió horrible… Para él nunca hubo nadie más que Kiria, en su mente siempre estaba su nombre y nunca se le pudo cruzar la idea de olvidarla, de dejarla ir por completo… Pero ya no era necesario, sentía como si la hubiera perdido para siempre… Decidió simplemente saltarse la cena, había perdido el apetito de un momento a otro y lo único que quería era estar solo… Simplemente se alejó del lugar y se fue hacia su propia habitación.

Mientras eso pasaba, dentro de la habitación, ambos se habían sorprendido por las acciones del Seth y se separaron lentamente por su confusión… Seth la separó por completo de él y se puso de pie lentamente sintiendo la mirada sorprendida de Kiria sobre él.

–Come… –dijo señalando el plato de frutas –Estaré de vuelta lo más pronto que pueda… –terminó encendiendo una vela, pues empezaba a oscurecer, y saliendo de la habitación sin hacer contacto visual con la peli-negra.

Kiria no dijo nada, simplemente miró confundida al lugar por donde Seth se había ido…

Miró a la fruta y, como si estuviera en automático, su estómago rugió… Una manzana le parecía muy apetitosa así que la tomó y se la llevó a la boca al mismo tiempo en que se ponía a pensar… En todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, incluso estando dormida, no había podido dejar de pensar en Atem… Seth había demostrado ser buena persona al salvarla a pesar de lo que había hecho y aunque hubiera sido para obtener información, había cuidado de ella y la había protegido… En cambio, Atem no dijo ni una sola palabra en cuanto a su ejecución… En el fondo sabía que él no tenía por qué hacerlo, después de todo ella había intentado matarlo dos veces, no podía esperar que la siguiera queriendo después de eso… Pero dolía, le dolía mucho… No importaba cuánto se esforzara, él siempre estaba en sus pensamientos y ya se había convencido de que le era imposible olvidarlo… Ya no quedaba más que hacer que morir y esperar a que Atem se diera cuenta de que lo sentía y de que al final de todo, ella no buscaba herir a nadie más, que ya estaba cansada de la guerra… Cuando se dio cuenta, ya había comido tres frutas del plato… Sorprendida, dejó el plato a un lado y se recostó en la cama… Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron y calló dormida, había decidido pasar su última noche con tranquilidad…

Durante la cena:

–Sacerdote Seth, solo por curiosidad… Por qué la Reina Kiria no está en una celda? –preguntó Aknadin fingiendo curiosidad y al mismo tiempo un poco de enojo e irritación.

–Decidí que se quedara conmigo, maestro Aknadin –respondió el oji-azul sin inmutarse.

–Qué? –Aknadin se puso de pie fingiendo indignación –Sabes lo que esa mujer ha hecho y aun así le permites acercarse a ti… –intentó decir pero sus quejas fueron interrumpidas.

–El Faraón me puso a cargo de su encierro, yo decido dónde debe estar… –todos miraron al Faraón pero él estaba bastante ido buscando y esperando a su hijo.

Aknadin sonrió internamente pero no iba a terminar con su teatrito por eso, Isis y Mahad se miraron de reojo pensando en que algo extraño estaba pasando ése día, había algo fuera de lo común, muy fuera de lo común. El que alguien en el palacio decidiera tomar a una prisionera como suya durante un día no era nada raro pero Kiria no era una prisionera cualquiera y quien se la había llevado era Seth… Era muy difícil creer que él solo quisiera acostarse con ella, debía haber algo más.

Después de la cena:

Aknamkanon se dirigió de inmediato a la habitación de su hijo, necesitaba saber qué le pasaba… Entró sin tocar la gran puerta de piedra, su hijo estaba sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en la ventana de la habitación. Se acercó a él preocupado por la actitud que estaba tomando ante la situación, aunque no era un secreteo el hecho de que el joven no sentía nada más que celos en ése momento y tampoco lo era quién era la causante de esos celos… O debía decir "quiénes"? Bueno, después de todo Aknadin tenía razón, Seth estaba siendo muy bueno con ella, demasiado bueno… Aparentemente, Kiria sabía utilizar su belleza…

–Hijo… Sé que no es fácil pasar por lo que estás pasando… Pero no puedes estar así para siempre, ella nunca fue la indicada para ti… –comenzó el Rey de Egipto –Todo parece indicar que sedujo a Seth, incluso él se retiró antes de que la cena terminara y nada ni nadie nos puede decir qué es lo que están haciendo esos dos ahora…

–No digas eso… –pidió Atem en un susurro –Ella no es así… –dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo, pero lo que había visto hace poco había sido claro… –Que Seth se sienta atraído hacia ella no quiere decir que ella lo haya seducido… Es más, ella nunca intenta nada de esa naturaleza, ella es muy tierna y muy dulce, no me importa lo que las demás personas crean, yo amo a Kiria, la conozco bien y sé que ella, a pesar de lucir fría y violenta, es una mujer dulce y que hay muchas más probabilidades de que se arrepienta por todo lo que ha hecho… –continuó más para sí mismo que para su padre, el cual lo miraba más que sorprendido –Padre, déjala libre, no puedo permitir que muera ejecutada… Te lo ruego, no quiero que muera… No me importa si luego se casa con alguien más o si desaparece de mi vida para siempre, solo te pido que no la dejes morir aquí.

–Sabes que no puedo hacer eso… –respondió su padre con severidad –Si fuera una simple ladrona podría liberarla, pero ella es mucho más que eso… Amenazó a tu mejor amiga a muerte y asesinó a sangre fría a una de las portadoras de los artículos además de robar el Broche del Milenio… Ella no merece tu compasión hijo… No importa lo que prometas, ni lo que hagas por ella… Parece ser una persona completamente incapaz de amar a alguien más que al poder…

–Si tú no la liberas, yo lo haré… No te das cuenta de lo que podemos provocar si ella es ejecutada? Crees que los atlantianos van a dejarlo pasar como si nada? Claro que no lo harán! Ya les hemos arrebatado a dos gobernantes, no soportaran una tercera.

–Ya basta! –elevó la voz –Esa mujer solo ha traído problemas desde que llegó aquí, mientras más rápido sea ejecutada, mejor estaremos todos! –Atem le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad –Atem… Nunca había tenido que reprenderte de esta forma hasta que ella se apareció en tu vida… No ves lo que te está haciendo? A ella solo le importa la guerra y ya demostró que haría cualquier cosa para evitar su muerte… Ya amenazó a una de nuestros súbditos a muerte, comparado con eso, seducir a Seth no debió suponer un gran desafío para ella… Ella morirá y tu mente al fin se alejará de ella por toda la eternidad –terminó saliendo de la habitación de su hijo para dirigirse a la suya.

A la media noche:

Kiria yacía recostada en un pequeño sillón en la habitación de Seth, estaba durmiendo destapada, al fin había algo de frío en aquel caluroso lugar. Se había quedado dormida hacia menos de una hora, intentando no pensar en su ejecución. Seth dormía en su cama con su pecho descubierto y parecía más tranquilo de lo normal… Ambos fueron despertados por la intromisión de uno de los sirvientes del palacio.

–Sacerdote Seth, algo ha pasado, lo necesitan en los aposentos del Faraón de inmediato –se apresuró a decir el sirviente antes de salir de la habitación dejando a ambos completamente despiertos por tanto alboroto.

–Qué sucede? –preguntó Kiria al ser despertada de la nada para luego voltear rápidamente su cabeza intentando no mirar a Seth quien intentaba vestirse de nuevo lo más rápido que podía.

–No lo sé –contestó rápidamente encendiendo tres velas en la habitación –Quédate aquí, volveré tan rápido como pueda –terminó saliendo de la habitación rápidamente dejando a la atlantiana demasiado confundida como para hacer algo además de parpadear.

En los aposentos de Aknamkanon:

El Sacerdote Seth entró apresurado a la habitación solo para ver a varios portadores de los artículos hablando con mucha seriedad entre ellos en un lado de la habitación, Solomon les daba órdenes a varios sirvientes, Aknadin parecía estar conteniendo el llanto y, por último, el príncipe Atem yacía arrodillado enterrando su rostro en las sábanas de la cama en donde ahora yacía el cuerpo inerte de su padre… No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado… El Faraón había muerto… El oji-azul quedó petrificado ante la escena que había ante sus ojos… Cuatro sirvientes entraron con una camilla de la tela sobre la que pusieron el cuerpo de Aknamkanon, Atem intentó detenerlos sin importarle que los demás presentes vieran su llanto.

–Quién pudo haber hecho esto? –preguntó Seth en un susurro –El Faraón Aknamkanon gozaba de buena salud…

–Qué no te parece obvio? –preguntó Aknadin con rabia y tristeza fingidas –Fue la atlantiana, ella es lo único que ha cambiado últimamente, ella fue quien lo mató! –acusó Aknadin dejando a Seth petrificado –Tráiganla! Que pague por lo que ha hecho! –mandó a un par de sirvientes quienes asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

–No! –intentó detenerlos Seth una vez que hubo salido del trance en el que se encontraba –Ella no lo haría, estoy seguro de que debe haber una equivocación! –habló con firmeza ganando miradas incrédulas por parte de los presentes. Aknadin sonrió internamente.

–A ti también, Sacerdote Seth… Ella te ha seducido… –habló con lentitud a lo que Seth se apresuró a replicar, pero fue detenido –Ella no merece tu compasión! Qué muera! –terminó al momento en que vio a los dos guardas entrar sujetando firmemente a la oji-roja quien intentaba luchar contra el agarre.

–Suéltenme! –gruñía ella mientras intentaba librarse a patadas de su prisión humana.

–Kiria Atlantis! La piedad y el perdón no tienen ningún uso en tu persona! –sentenció Aknandin sorprendiéndola –Esta vez, no dejaré que escapes a tu sentencia! –ella dejó de luchar de repente debido a la sorpresa, no entendía nada en ese momento –Sacerdote Seth, tú eres el que debe hacerlo, una criatura como la que ella posee nos sería muy últil.

–Basta! Yo no he hecho nada! –habló ella recuperando sus fuerzas para luchar –Van a ejecutarme ahora si ni siquiera yo sé qué demonios hice esta vez? –preguntó mirando a los presentes. Claramente, los únicos que parecían tener algo que decir eran Seth y Aknadin; los demás portadores se habían quedado al margen, para todos era más que claro que la joven merecía ser ejecutada cuanto antes por lo que no se opondrían y Atem estaba demasiado dolido como para poder articular una palabra… El solo pensar que Kiria lo había traicionado de esa forma era demasiado doloroso para él.

–Cómo puedes probar que no fuiste tú quien asesinó al Faraón? –volvió a preguntar Aknadin señalándola acusatoriamente. Kiria volteó a ver sorprendida a Atem, incluso para ella era demasiada información que digerir pero se forzó a reponerse casi de inmediato.

–Y cómo pueden probar ustedes que yo fui quien lo hizo? –preguntó intentando defenderse.

–De todas formas, tus crímenes contra este reino ya eran demasiados antes de que todo esto pasara… El Sacerdote Seth te entregó clemencia y así es como le pagas? –el oji-azul había quedado petrificado sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Era posible que ese fuera su plan desde el principio… No… Isis habría podido verlo… Fue ella la que avisó de la llegada de dos atlantianas también pudo haber visto la muerte del Faraón a manos de una de ellas.

–Lo sé! –gritó ella con ira y resignación –Pero juro que yo no hice esto… –habló bajando la cabeza mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas, era claro que la frase era más para Atem que para cualquier otro en la habitación –Yo solo vine a entregar un mensaje… No quería que nada de esto pasara… –muchos estaban sorprendidos, era la primera vez que Kiria se mostraba débil ante ellos.

–Y cuál era ese mensaje tan importante? –preguntó Aknadin fingiendo que de verdad quería ejecutar a la peli-negra, estaba ganando tiempo para que su hijo reaccionara y se lanzara a defenderla, como tenía planeado.

–Eso no le concierne… Yo ya entregué el mensaje… –habló con voz fría nuevamente –Saben una cosa? Está bien… Mátenme ahora! –los demás se quedaron demasiado sorprendidos –De todas formas yo iba a morir mañana, ya no hace ninguna diferencia… Como dije, ya entregué el mensaje y no dejaré a mi reino desprotegido, mis hermanos lo protegerán con o sin mí… No me importan que no crean ninguna de mis palabras, yo sé lo que hice y lo que no… No quiero quitarles más tiempo, si van a matarme, háganlo ahora! –habló mirando retadoramente a Aknadin. De repente un estruendo que rompió la pared de piedra se escuchó.

–Kiria! –Armin entró por la enorme ventana de la habitación con el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos justo detrás de él. Extendió su mano hacia Kiria dándole a entender que la llevaría con él. La oji-roja aprovechó la conmoción para liberarse y correr directo a Seth. Si bien era cierto, ella amaba a Atem pero Seth era quien había cuidado de ella todo ese tiempo…

–Te lo juro, yo no hice nada! Tienes que creerme –Atem veía atónito la escena en la que Kiria se aferraba a los brazos de Seth con ojos de súplica para llamar su atención.

Kiria rogaba por comprensión por parte de Seth mientras que él la miraba a los ojos buscando algún signo de mentira… Ahora mismo la tenía en sus brazos y podía tomarla presa de nuevo si ella estuviera mintiendo pero su mirada era completamente sincera. Seth la sostuvo con fuerza durante un momento intentando que ella se calmara, por difícil que le fuera. Lanzó una mirada rápida a Armin dándole a entender a la joven que podía irse con su hermano, que le decía que él le creía y que ella ya no tenía que probarle nada. Ella asintió y corrió arrojándose a los brazos de su hermano quien de inmediato la dejó sobre su dragón para mantenerla a salvo.

Atem observó todo desde su posición… Kiria se había apresurado a explicarle a Seth, no a él… Eso quería decir que Seth era más importante para ella? Porqué iba hacia él como si estuviera desesperada por llegar a sus brazos? Para su pesar, todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta ante sus ojos mientras ella se arrojaba hacia su hermano antes de escapar por completo.

Hola de nuevo!

Espero que de verdad les haya gustado el capítulo! Comenzaré a contestar reviews a partir del siguiente por que hoy fue un día muy pesado y estoy exhausta xD. Lo sé, soy muy perezosa pero así es la vida xD.

Nos leemos después!


	8. Derrumbe

¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Sé que tardé mucho pero les pido que, en cuanto terminen de leer el capítulo lean las notas que voy a dejar al final, ahí explico todo y voy a explicar cómo voy a manejar de ahora en adelante mis historias. Bueno, por ahora, disfruten del capítulo (este está un poco intenso pero es que el final se va acercando)

* * *

**Derrumbe**

**En Egipto:**

Al día siguiente de la muerte de Aknamkanon, Atem había sido coronado Faraón… Las personas del reino habían escuchado sobre las cualidades del joven príncipe por lo que se alegraban de tenerlo como Faraón ignorando completamente que el joven sufría tanto por la muerte de su padre como por los sucesos ocurridos con Kiria…

En unos tres días sería su celebración personal junto con su corte, en la cual se encontraba Seth… Seth continuaba actuando extraño después de que Kiria se fue, esto no hacía nada más que levantar sospechas que mantenían a Atem confundido y triste todo el tiempo por no poder aclarar las cosas, por no poder aclararles a todos que Kiria y Seth no tenían nada que ver el uno con el otro pero simplemente no podía porque no tenía pruebas… Pero sí sabía que Kiria era inocente del asesinato de su padre… Se veía realmente mal cuando la acusaron de haberlo cometido que no creerle le habría parecido una atrocidad…

Se levantó de su cama luego de dejar que sus pensamientos divagaran mientras miraba hacia el techo con gesto pensativo. Debía concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa o iría hasta el Nuevo Atlantis solo para llevarse a Kiria con él y esa no era una buena idea…

**En el Nuevo Atlantis:**

Los días habían pasado desde la muerte de Aknamkanon… Atem había sido coronado como Faraón mientras que Kiria cedía temporalmente su puesto como reina a su hermano Armin bajo la excusa de encontrarse indispuesta; cosa que no era una mentira, al menos no del todo… Estaba muy mal después de los eventos en Egipto, no podía hacer nada más que encerrarse completamente y rechazaba muchas de las comidas que sus hermanos le enviaban.

Kiria se encontraba en su habitación, estaba sola y se había cansado de llorar… Se acercó a su tocador y, tomando la llave que colgaba de su cuello, abrió el joyero en donde había guardado el Broche del Milenio… No lo había tocado desde aquel día pero sentía que debía superarlo de alguna forma y no se lo ocurría otra… Lo tomó con cuidado entre sus manos y lo colocó de modo que mantuviera varios cabellos apartados de su rostro volviendo a mirar luego al espejo. Mientras miraba a su propia imagen en el espejo, las puertas de su balcón se abrieron de golpe provocando que saltara en su sitio y se pusiera en guardia. Por el balcón entró un hombre de cabellos blancos, ojos púrpura claro y piel morena; claramente un egipcio.

–¿Qué haces aquí, egipcio? –preguntó ella entre dientes mientras miraba con ojos de ira al joven –No tienes ningún asunto aquí… ¡Vete! –advirtió ella con furia.

–¿Por qué la hostilidad, mi reina? –preguntó con sarcasmo –A diferencia suya, yo no soy un asesino –habló con sorna viendo como la seguridad en los ojos de la joven comenzaba a flaquear –No creerá que la forma en la que obtuvo el Broche fue olvidada, ¿o sí?

–¡Lárgate! Vete a ahora y vuelve a tu pueblo, si no lo haces me encargaré de que tu existencia sea miserable en las mazmorras del palacio –habló intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma.

–¿Y qué hay de lo que le hizo al Faraón Aknamkanon? –ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante esta pregunta –¡Usted lo mató! ¡No es más que una asesina!

–¡Basta! –gritó ella pero no sirvió de nada pues él siguió hablando.

–¡Usted es una buena para nada que no puede hacer más que bañarse en la sangre de otros para gusto propio! –Kiria apretaba cada vez más los ojos cada vez que Bakura abría la boca para hablar, continuó insultándola y maldiciéndola por minutos que parecieron horas a ojos de la peli-negra –¡Cree que tiene el derecho de controlar la vida de otras personas! ¡Solo es una maldita cobarde que se esconde tras su familia mientras acaba con vidas inocentes! –para este punto, Kiria tenía una mirada sombría y una lágrima recorría su rostro –Es usted quien merece la muerte! –habló corriendo hacia ella dispuesto a llevar a cabo lo dicho y arrebatarle el Broche.

–¡Cállate! –gritó ella interceptando el ataque y amenazando a Bakura con su daga –A tus ojos merezco la muerte… Es una verdadera lástima que no puedas llevarlo a cabo… –habló ella con voz sombría provocando una sonrisa por parte del peli-blanco, había reaccionado exactamente como él necesitaba que lo hiciera.

–¡Adelante! ¡Máteme ahora y demuestre lo que en realidad es, una asesina! –Kiria soltó la daga debido al impacto que esa última frase tuvo en ella. Seguidamente, calló de rodillas al suelo dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y temblando con impotencia.

Bakura se acercó a ella con la intención de terminar lo que había venido a hacer: asesinarla y robar el Broche; pero fue detenido por un brillo cegador y un estruendo.

–¡Ángel Guardián! –se escuchó un grito y la criatura entró en la habitación cegando a Bakura con su luz. En cuanto el ladrón pudo volver a ver, Ikki cubría a Kiria y lo miraba con ira dispuesto a atacarlo si se atrevía a dar un paso más hacia la reina.

–¡Maldición! –fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por donde había venido. De inmediato, Ikki envió a docenas de guardias a perseguirlo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su hermana. Unos segundos después, Armin y Kisara aparecieron en la habitación.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Armin alarmado.

–No lo sé… Alguien intentó atacarla, no sabemos donde está pero los guardias ya lo están buscando –habló sin mover su mirada de Kiria quien parecía estar destrozada tanto por dentro como por fuera y no quería escuchar razones…

–Tenía razón… –susurró ella llamando la atención de sus tres hermanos –No soy más que una asesina… Soy yo la que debe morir… –susurró ella ganando miradas sorprendidas por parte de los presentes quienes de inmediato intentaron calmarla.

–¿Qué crees que estás diciendo? –preguntó Armin –No eres una asesina y te necesitamos aquí! –habló intentando convencerla pero Kiria no hacía más que llorar y negar con la cabeza…

La mirada de Kisara se volvió sombría y varios recuerdos de la vez que le pidió que la llevara a Egipto para poder agradecerle al joven que la salvó invadieron su mente y no la dejaban pensar en nada más que en todo eso y en como Kiria se había dejado atrapar para que ella pudiera escapar sin muchos problemas o en como trataron a su hermana como una asesina que solo pensaba en venganza y en sí misma cuando ella estaba segura de que su hermana era buena…

Salió corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos. Escuchó a sus hermanos mayores gritar su nombre y luego a varios sirvientes llamándola pero nada de esto le importó, ella solo siguió corriendo… Fue a su vieja habitación y rebuscó entre sus cosas encontrando el pequeño vestido que había traído cuando escapó de Egipto… Se despojó de su ropa fina y de su corona para ponerse el vestido viejo, malgastado y maltratado.

–_Todo esto es mi culpa… _–pensaba ella mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro –_Si yo no le hubiera pedido que me acompañara ella no estaría en ésta situación ahora mismo… _–continuó mientras salía de su habitación corriendo. Se sentía culpable por todo lo que le pasaba a su hermana últimamente… La depresión por la que estaba pasando, la disminución de sus poderes y la sensibilidad que tenía ante muchos comentarios que las personas hacían sobre ella… Estaba muy lastimada y era su culpa… No podía quedarse, no importaba que sus hermanos no la culparan por nada, ella sentía el peso del estado de su hermana en sus propios hombros, la había hecho daño y ya ni siquiera merecía llamarse su hermana… Ya no tenía lugar… Volvería a Egipto y aguantaría lo que tuviera que aguantar por ser atlantiana, todo para dejar a su hermana vivir en paz en su propio reino… Se fue… Evadió a los guardias y se fue…

**Cuatro días después:**

Al fin había conseguido acercarse a los pueblos que rodeaban el palacio del Faraón… Tenía que hacerle saber a Atem por lo que Kiria estaba pasando en ese momento así que no quería detenerse por nada en el mundo… Incluso, con tal de llegar más rápido invocaba al Dragón Blanco durante las noches, cuando sus fuerzas eran mayores, había conseguido llegar hasta allí sola sin necesitar ayuda de nadie… Pero ahora sentía que no tenía escapatoria…

Todo era igual que antes, tal vez incluso peor… Las personas le temían y la despreciaban por ser diferente y ese día, las piedras no se hicieron esperar… Antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo rodeada por muchas personas que le lanzaban piedras… Estaba débil debido a la energía que había consumido la noche anterior y lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse al suelo y cubrir su cabeza para protegerla de algún golpe fuerte… No duró mucho antes de que sus energías terminaran por desvanecerse y se desmayara quedando completamente desprotegida ante las personas que la miraban con desprecio y lo demostraban en las piedras que le eran lanzadas.

**Con Atem:**

–¡Faraón! –lo llamó Solomon mientras corría hacia él –Una aldea junto al Nilo fue atacada hace unos momentos –dijo mientras el joven lo miraba sin creerlo –¡Mire! Es uno de nuestros santuarios –dijo mirando los escombros que se alzaban en el destruido santuario.

–¿De quién es? –preguntó preocupado al ver que estaba completamente destrozado y que difícilmente quedaría algo intacto.

–De Aknadin –le contestó Solomon.

**Con Kiria:**

Sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente al sentir una extraña energía en su interior. Una sensación de inquietud llenó todos sus sentidos sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón mientras su cabeza se volteaba rápidamente hacia la derecha en donde divisó el Broche del Milenio colocado cobre la pequeña cómoda al lado de su cama. No sabía que era lo que pasaba, pero era el artículo el que estaba provocándole tanta inquietud.

Se levantó con cuidado y tomó el objetó entre sus manos sintiendo como su corazón latía más fuerte, tanto que casi podía escucharlo como si lo tuviera en frente. De repente, recordó todo lo que había pasado sintiéndose mareada.

–¡_Kisara! _–fue lo único que cruzó por su mente en ese momento y el Broche del Milenio comenzó a brillar –_Siento su energía… Está muy débil y lejos… _–pensó mientras miraba por la ventana hacia afuera.

Tomó el Broche del Milenio caminó fuera de su habitación mientras lo colocaba en su cabello. Caminaba con gran velocidad y con paso firme a pesar de que el mareo continuaba presente en su cabeza; ella no pensaba detenerse hasta llegar a la sala del trono.

–¿Cuándo planeaban despertarme? –preguntó en cuanto abrió las dos enormes puertas provocando que las miradas de sus hermanos mayores se posaran en ella –No quiero que me expliquen nada, ya sé que Kisara no está y también sé que está en Egipto… ¿Cómo pudieron dejarme dormir mientras ocurría algo así?

–Caíste exhausta… Tuviste un disgusto enorme en cuanto ese tipo apareció así que consideramos que no sería bueno preocuparte –Explicó Ikki.

–Estás bromeando? Ahora lleva varios días en Egipto, casi de milagro puedo decir que está viva, ¿y crees que no estoy preocupada ahora? –gritó antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Armin.

–A Egipto –le contestó duramente –Ikki, por favor ven conmigo; Armin, el reino está a tu cargo, si algo llegara a pasar tú tienes el trono –habló con seriedad sin dejar de caminar para prepararse.

Los hermanos se quedaron atónitos ante la actitud de su hermana pero ambos sabían que no cedería fácilmente, estaba decidida a traer de vuelta a Kisara y ellos también así que se limitaron a hacer lo que ella les había dicho, después de todo, la Reina era ella. Sin más que decir Ikki le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano que le decía que todo estaría bien y salió de inmediato hacia su habitación a prepararse para lo que de seguro iba a convertirse en una verdadera batalla.

**En Egipto:**

Fue despertada de manera brusca siendo tirada de la cama hacia el suelo. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido y con costos pudo notar que aquella no era su habitación habitual, sino que estaba mayormente construida en piedra y era mucho más calurosa. Se vio forzada a ponerse en pie por dos personas que la mantenían sujeta de los brazos con sus pies apenas tocando el suelo. Para ése momento, logró recobrar un poco la conciencia para poder ver a un hombre parado en frente a ella… Se veía mayor, casi un anciano y en vez de su ojo izquierdo había una especie de ojo dorado con un símbolo muy similar al que su hermana Kiria tenía en su broche.

–Llévenla al campo de batalla subterráneo, no la dejen escapar incluso si intenta oponerse –ordenó el hombre y tan solo unos segundos después fue arrastrada hacia el mencionado campo de batalla y unos minutos más tarde fue bruscamente lanzada en una jaula…

No pensaba… El pánico era lo único que podía recorrer su mente en ese momento.

**Con Ikki y Kiria:**

Iban cada uno en su criatura, en completo silencio. Ikki iba varios metros atrás de Kiria viendo como ella estaba usando todo su poder y seguramente se agotaría dentro de poco pero sabía que detenerla no ayudaría en nada además de hacerla enojar más… Fue entonces cuando vio que ella abrió sus ojos como platos y tocó su broche.

–Kiria, ¿qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupada ya que no sabía si aquello significaba que algo malo le había pasado a Kisara.

–La presencia se Kisara, se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte… Debe haber invocado al Dragón Blanco… – al menos eso significaba que estaba viva pero que estaba en problemas. Además, invocar a una criatura como aquella en un reino enemigo no era un buen plan de escape y Kisara lo sabía. Sin duda, estaba en peligro de muerte como para intentar salvarse haciendo uso del gran poder que escondía su alma –¡Debemos ir más rápido! –comandó la oji-roja sujetándose de la espalda de su Ángel antes de subir la velocidad antes de que su hermano comenzara a seguirle el paso con miedo de usar todo su poder en el momento. Ella mordió su labio inferior con un deje de enojo, entendía que Ikki quisiera guardar poder por si alguna batalla complicada se les presentara pero la seguridad de Kisara era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en ése momento.

–Escucha, sé que estás preocupada por Kisara, yo también lo estoy pero no podemos usar toda nuestra energía antes de llegar allá, cada vez estamos más cerca del palacio y creo que no es necesario que te explique por qué las cosas se pondrán complicadas si ponemos un pie en ese lugar –le dijo Ikki esperando que su hermana lograra razonar y al menos guardar un poco de su energía –Si te agotas ahora no podremos ni defendernos ni volver…

–Lo sé –le contestó ella abruptamente –Pero también que no quiero perder a mi hermana… Ikki… Kisara lleva muy poco tiempo con nosotros… Además… De no ser por mí ella no estaría allí… Tengo que traerla de vuelta… –dijo con la voz un poco más calmada –Y tengo presente que algo podría salir mal allá por eso, si algo llegara a suceder, quiero que saques a Kisara de ése lugar de inmediato, déjenme atrás si es necesario –su hermano estuvo a punto de objetar pero fue detenido –Y ésa no es una sugerencia por parte de tu hermana, es una orden de tu Reina –terminó con tono severo sorprendiendo a Ikki.

**Algunas horas más tarde:**

–Ikki, lamento que las cosas tengan que ser de esta forma, pero Kisara está dentro del palacio, y eso no es todo… El tipo que me atacó también está allí dentro… –dijo la oji-roja mirando a su hermano quien mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior –Está junto con Atem y varios de los miembros de su corte, la mayoría están débiles… No sé dónde está Kisara… Su presencia está dentro pero no sé en dónde… Me atrevería a decir que está a salvo pero no sé por cuánto tiempo… –terminó acariciando su Broche del Milenio.

–Hay que entrar… –le constestó su hermano comenzando a descender en su criatura antes de llegar al palacio asegurándose de que no había nadie cerca, Kiria hizo lo mismo –Encontraremos una manera de pasar desapercibidos y haremos que nos digan dónde está Kisara…

–No te preocupes… Sé exactamente a quién preguntarle… –dijo un tanto pensativa.

**Dentro del Palacio:**

Ambos hermanos observaban detrás de una pared todo lo que pasaba en aquella sala… Como todos los presentes excepto uno yacían petrificados y el que no lo estaba tomaba uno a uno todos los artículos del Milenio y los colocaba en la estatua para por último, sacar el Ojo del Milenio de su rostro y colocarlo… La estatua comenzó a brillar pero el brillo decayó después de unos segundos provocando ira en aquel hombre.

–¿Qué? –gritó Aknadin –Porqué no funciona? –continuó golpeando el suelo con ambas manos. Kiria no resistió más, esto también podría afectar a su reino, no podía quedarse en silencio.

–Debe ser porque hace falta uno –habló con firmeza acercándose hacia el centro de la sala mientras levantaba el Broche del Milenio en sus manos –Tenía curiosidad así que investigué… Este artículo fue el resultado de los sacrificios restantes, no era necesario en el momento y es el menos poderoso de los ocho artículos, de seguro pensaste que por eso no era importante pero te equivocaste… También se derramó sangre para su creación y eso lo vuelve crucial… –continuó mientras miraba el artículo en sus manos.

–¡Maldita seas! –le gritó Aknadin levantó su mano buscando que quedara petrificada pero el Ángel Guardián apareció detrás de ella y la cubrió con sus alas de modo que el ataque no le afectó en lo más mínimo.

–No sé qué clase de magia usas pero de aseguro que en mí no tendrá éxito –le aseguró.

Una vez dicho esto miró hacia donde Ikki continuaba escondido y asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba a los demás en la habitación, ordenándole que los liberara y les devolviera su libertad de movimiento de una vez por todas. Por lo que en Ángel Guardián soltó un gritó mientras extendía sus alas enviando una fuerte corriente de aire por toda la habitación que liberó a los demás de inmediato.

–¡Ikki, mantenlo a raya! –gritó Kiria a su hermano quien se encargó de lanzar al Ángel Guardián hacia Aknadin sin dudar ni un segundo. La oji-roja volteó inmediatamente hacia el sacerdote quien, al igual que todos los demás en la sala, la miraba expectante –¿Seth, dónde está Kisara? –preguntó de repente sorprendiendo a los demás en la sala –Sé que está aquí pero no sé exactamente dónde… Quiero que me digas en dónde está –continuó apretando los dientes.

–Kiria… Yo sé dónde está Kisara pero… Ahora no es seguro mostrártelo –contestó mirando de reojo hacia donde Aknadin intentaba quitarse de encima al Ángel de Alas Negras para volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes, pero la criatura no parecía ceder ante sus esfuerzos.

–Escúchame… – dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba hacia él para susurrarle al oído provocando que Seth se agachara un poco al ser ella varios centímetros más baja que él, incluso estando en puntillas –Llévame hacia dónde está o dime en dónde es… La llevaré a casa dónde pertenece y me iré junto con el Broche del Milenio… –le susurró –No podrá tener acceso a él y no podrá completar su plan… –dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse lentamente –Lo que sigue será asunto únicamente de Egipto así que no nos inmiscuiremos –habló un poco más fuerte mientras levantaba los brazos en señal de que no intentaba nada para luego bajarlos lentamente –Sólo pido que me dejes llevarme a mi hermana a casa…

Atem mordió su labio inferior con fuerza mirando fijamente a las dos personas que permanecían a unos pocos metros lejos de él. Sentía rabia, rabia porque, por alguna razón, Seth entendía a la perfección de lo que Kiria estaba hablando y sentía celos de sólo pensar que ella le tuviera más confianza al sacerdote que a él. Aunque claro, con todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos no era de extrañar que ella prefiriera la compañía del oji-azul. Estuvo a punto de intervenir, diciendo que esa decisión no le correspondía a Seth pero fue detenido por un fuerte estruendo para luego ver al Ángel Guardián derrotado en el suelo.

–¡Ikki! –chilló Kiria volteando hacia la entrada del lugar tan solo unos segundos antes de ser lanzada hacia una de las paredes por la fuerza de Aknadin provocándole un gritó de dolor.

–¡Maldición, Kiria! –se escuchó al nombrado gritar intentando correr hacia dónde estaba su hermana antes de resultar petrificado al igual que todos en la habitación excepto claro, Aknadin.

–Esto mantendrá tu boca cerrada –dijo el anciano con desprecio mientras tomada bruscamente el Broche del Milenio de Kiria antes de acercarse a la estatua y colocarlo en ella. La estatua comenzó a brillar y una especie de espejismo oscuro apareció –¡Maestro Zorc, ahora te ofrezco los ocho artículos! –gritó a la criatura.

–Ya no tenemos mucho tiempo –contestó la criatura mientras todos en la sala intentaban reaccionar de diferentes maneras siendo completamente detenidos por la extraña magia que estaba usando Aknadin –Sé que estás aquí por el contrato porque té eres el responsable de la creación de éstas reliquias –continuó hablando –Aknadin, para conseguir hacerte el esclavo de las almas yo puedo concederte un deseo –terminó dando espacio al anciano para contestar.

–Mi único deseo es que se nombre un nuevo Faraón; deberá ser: ¡mi querido y amado hijo, Seth! –contestó Aknadin gritando con fervor en cuanto el nombre de su hijo salió de sus labios.

–He escuchado tu deseo –le contestó la criatura con la misma voz monótona –¡Acepta mi poder, Aknadin! –dijo enviando una especie de rayo violeta directamente hacia el hombre que yacía arrodillado frente a él entregándole parte de su poder. Tan solo unos segundos más tarde, Aknadin estaba completamente transformado en una criatura horrible incluso comparada con muchas de las criaturas que vivían en las almas de las personas. –¡Ahora, Mago de las Tinieblas, envía al Faraón al Reino de lo Oscuro para que tu hijo pueda tomar su lugar! –con esto, se fue.

–Esto es lo que siempre he querido para ti, Seto, desde que eras un niño –habló la criatura –Hay otra cosa que debes saber, hijo mío. El último Rey, Aknamkanon, era mi hermano. Significa que si algo le ocurre al actual Faraón eres el siguiente en la línea para heredar el trono –dijo antes de soltar una risa estruendosa –¡Seth, hijo mío! ¡Nunca más viviremos a la sombra de mi hermano! Llegó el momento de salir y reclamar nuestro derecho al trono de Egipto. Oye mis palabras: ¡La era del Rey Seth ha comenzado! –gritó levantando sus brazos provocando una gran acumulación de energía oscura en ellos –Adiós Faraón! –terminó atacando directamente al Faraón.

–¡_No! _–era lo único que Kiria quería gritar pero yacía completamente petrificada en el suelo.

De repente, una extraña figura se plantó frente a Atem desviando el ataque hacia los lados y protegiéndolo.

–¿Quién osa interponerse en mi destino? –preguntó con ira Aknadin –Identifícate! –habló con fuerza al ver que su plan no estaba resultando del todo bien.

–Soy Hassan, protector de los Faraones –comenzó a hablar la extraña criatura que protegía a Atem –Por siglos he defendido a los reyes de Egipto. No tema alteza, lo protegeré de la oscuridad, así como protegí a su padre y al padre de él… –terminó.

–Si en verdad eres protector de los Faraones, entonces debes proteger a mi hijo Seth ya que él es el verdadero Rey de Egipto, no a ése impostor agazapado tras de ti –insistía Aknadin mientras continuaba con el ataque.

–¡Oscuridad, vete! –volvió a hablar la criatura mientras ignoraba por completo las palabras dichas por Aknadin mientras desviaba por completo el ataque fragmentando las fuerzas oscuras. Esto provocó que uno de los pequeños ataques golpeara a Aknadin provocando que el efecto que su magia tenía sobre todos se rompiera y pudieran volver a moverse.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Aknadin con voz confundida al ver a los demás presentes completamente liberados –Pero si dejé a esos tontos inmóviles, eran prisioneros en sus cuerpos –exclamaba sin poder entender del todo la situación, creyó tenerlos a todos justo donde los quería.

–Ya no más –habló de nuevo el Protector de los Faraones –Tu hechizo oscuro ha sido roto –continuó moviéndose ligeramente a un lado dejando ver a los demás presentes libres y en guardia, listos para defenderse.

–Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que las tinieblas reclamen tu alma, Faraón, para que todo lo que tú amas se desborone –habló Aknandin sintiendo la ira recorrer su nuevo cuerpo por completo antes de sentirse un tanto poderos al ver que Atem de inmediato miró de reojo a Kiria quien luchaba por mantenerse en pie después del golpe que había recibido y de lo agotada que había terminado gracias al viaje. –Seth, obedece a tu destino y quédate a mi lado para gobernar a Egipto como padre e hijo –dijo inmediatamente dirigiendo la atención a su hijo.

–Yo no soy tu hijo –contestó Seth sin duda alguna mientras caminaba al frente –Mi padre nunca habría traicionado así al Faraón… Tú mientes y nunca me quedaré a tu lado –terminó con firmeza en su voz pero sus ojos aún se mostraban sorprendidos al saber que él era su padre.

–Entiendo tu ira, hijo mío, pero debes entender que ése impostor no es el Faraón. ¡Tú eres quién debe ser rey! –dijo mientras lo señalaba con aquellos dedos oscuros y largos –Debes tomar control del trono del Faraón! –terminó.

–Yo juré proteger al Rey, no remplazarlo –continuaba Seth sin estar dispuesto a ceder. Él sabía qué era lo correcto y no dejaría que aquella horrible criatura que hacía llamar su padre cambiara su opinión de ninguna forma.

–Seth, es verdad que eres el hijo de Aknadin –habló el Protector de los Faraones provocando que el oji-azul volviera quedarse en una especie de shock –Sin embargo, él ha perdido su identidad en las tinieblas así que la criatura que está frente a ti ya no es tu padre –dijo volteando a verlo.

–¡No es cierto! –interrumpió Aknadin –Tú eres mi carne y mi sangre, Seth. Perteneces a la realeza… ¡No dejes que estos tontos te nieguen el poder que mereces! –habló con desprecio hacia Atem y a Hassan.

–Seth, tu padre eligió un camino de odio y avaricia, pero te lo suplico, no cometas el mismo error –habló Atem –Pelea a mi lado y juntos podremos reestablecer la paz en Egipto –continuó mientras le ofrecía su mano.

–Ah, de tal palo, tal astilla. ¡Yo escuché las mismas palabras de mi hermano cuando era Faraón!

–Tal vez debiste haberlo escuchado! –habló Atem intentando contener su ira.

–No lo entiendes, mientras el pueblo adoraba a su Faraón por mantenerlos a salvo, yo era el verdadero responsable de su seguridad –habló Aknadin –De haberme escuchado, el Reino de esa mujer ahora no sería nada más que cenizas y no tendríamos que lidiar con ella ni con sus molestos hermanos… –continuó mientras señalaba a Kiria –Después de todo, ella fue quien asesinó al Faraón, no estaríamos aquí si el Faraón hubiera vivido, ¡pero gracias a ella por fin mi hijo puede tomar el trono!

–No puede ser… –susurró Seth después de pensar durante tan solo unos segundos en las palabras que acababa de decir Aknadin –Tú asesinaste al Faraón Aknamkanon esa noche y decidiste culpar a Kiria –lo acusó Seth –Todo por tu sed de poder… –susurró mientras bajaba su cabeza decepcionándose de su propia sangre.

–Te equivocas –se apresuró en corregirlo –Lo hice por ti… Sabía que, si yo la acusaba, tú saldrías a defenderla cuando todos los demás le dieran la espalda –continuó mirando como un par de ojos rojos lo miraban con una mezcla de furia y confusión –Llevo tiempo pensando que, si tú vas a ser el Faraón, una mujer lo suficientemente digna para reinar a tu lado y darte herederos es ésa –terminó señalando a la peli-negra.

–No puedo creerlo… –susurró Kiria llevando las manos a su espalda para tomar sus dagas –¡Es suficiente! ¡No soy ningún tipo de ficha en un tablero! –gritó mientras se preparaba para atacar a pesar de que su cuerpo continuaba adolorido –¡No te saldrás con la tuya! –terminó antes de correr hacia él con las dagas en mano sin pensar en que era imposible derrotarlo sin el Ángel de Alas Negras…

–¡Mocosa tonta! –gritó Aknadin en cuanto Kiria estuvo encima de él para luego lanzarla hacia el suelo con fuerza provocando que su labio se rompiera. No podía herirla si de verdad quería que ella fuera la Reina de Seth pero tampoco permitiría que lo volviera atacar así que se preparó para golpearla lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarla inconsciente antes de ser detenido por la criatura de Ikki.

–Te lo advierto… Te estás metiendo con la "mocosa" equivocada –gruño Ikki en voz baja acercándose a donde estaba su hermana tirada en el suelo –¡Ella no está sola! –gritó con rabia antes de atacarlo.

Habiendo dicho eso, El Ángel Guardián comenzó a atacar a Aknadin buscando defender a su hermana, pero estaba claro que Aknadin había ganado demasiado como para ser derrotado por una sola persona. Ése combate perduró varios minutos, ninguno de los demás presentes se atrevía a intervenir por miedo a salir lastimados.

En tan solo un segundo, el Ángel Guardían fue tirado al suelo y Aknadin tomó a Ikki del cuello antes de atacarlo… El mismo ataque que iba a usar contra Atem lo había usado directamente contra Ikki…

El cuerpo del joven cayó al suelo, inerte siendo inmediatamente sujetado por los brazos de su hermana quien gritaba su nombre esperando que despertara pero en el fondo sabía que todo era inútil… Ikki había muerto…

* * *

Muy bien, primero que nada, voy a contestar Reviews, luego les explicaré toda la situación…

**Solange's: **Lamento haberte tenido esperando durante tanto tiempo, pero aquí está la actualización… No te enojes, te lo ruego …

**ReijaZ: **Te juro que me rompe el corazón volver a ver tu review después de tanto tiempo y darme cuenta de que te deje colgando sin la actualización hasta ahora… Y principalmente quiero agradecerte porque has estado conmigo desde el comienzo de la historia y eres de las lectoras más fieles que he tenido, nunca falta tu review y eso es algo que me motiva mucho.

Ok, ahora al anuncio…

Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero tengo buenas razones (bueno, a mí me parecen buenas)…

La última vez que actualicé fue en Setiembre y una semana antes de Noviembre noté que estaba dejando mucho de lado mis historias por pensar en proyectos que tenía para más adelante. Claro que para las ideas que tuve después esto resultó ser más ventajoso que perjudicial. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es que tengo varios proyectos que publicar para cuando termine las historias en las que estoy trabajando ahora… Pero sobre eso hablaremos más tarde…

Actualmente tengo tres historias que continuar… "Amor Eterno", "Memorias" y "Si me quieres sabrás quién soy". Normalmente, estas historias me nacen mientras estoy viendo la serie o me obsesiono con los personajes o algo así; esos momentos de obsesión se pasan rápido y pierdo el interés por la película o serie por lo que continuar las historias me cuesta más trabajo.

Pero les aseguro que ahora me comprometo a continuar todas mis historias regularmente…

En cuanto a "Memorias" en particular, intentaré publicar capítulo cada dos semanas como mínimo, si surge algún problema tendrá ya sea un aviso al final del capítulo anterior o una nota donde explique las razones, todo dependerá de la magnitud del problema…

Si les interesan más de mis historias, voy a publicar un anuncio más general en mi perfil.

Eso es todo por ahora y, ¡nos leemos después! ¡Feliz Año nuevo!


	9. Derrota?

¡Hola! Antes de comenzar quería aclarar que hay algunas cosas distintas a como ocurre en la historia original ya que lo que ocurre ahí es que todo es un Juego de las Sombras entre Yami Yugi y Yami Bakura y Yami Bakura aclara que algunas cosas de las que ocurrían en el juego eran tal y como pasaron en el pasado y otras estaban siendo modificadas a su antojo así que ésta es mi versión de lo que pasó. Habiendo aclarado eso, continuamos.

* * *

¿Derrota?

Estaba aturdida, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba cayendo hasta que sus rodillas golpearon fuertemente el suelo de piedra provocándole un dolor punzante en ellas, pero no podía pensar en eso… Sintió como sus mejillas se empapaban con sus propias lágrimas y su cuerpo dejó de responderle por completo… Por un momento no podía hacer más que preguntarse, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer todo aquello?

Fue entonces cuando se hizo reaccionar… Sí, había perdido a Ikki… Pero sabía que su muerte habría sido en vano si Aknadin continuaba; y además, podría perder también a Kisara y eso era algo que no se permitiría ni sus más horribles pesadillas así que se puso de pie de nuevo ante la atenta mirada de aquel oji-violeta que no escatimaba en ganas de ayudarla pero que sabía que no era lo más indicado en ese instante.

–Seth, no pierdas el tiempo con estas cosas –habló Aknadin al ver que el joven también miraba a Kiria –Tú estás destinado a gobernar, desde el día en que naciste, por eso tu camino se sigue cruzando con el del Dragón Blanco –dijo provocando aún más ira en Kiria de la que ya de por sí había logrado provocar –Fuiste el elegido para ejercer su poder.

–Tal vez tiene razón, yo debo gobernar y el Dragón Blanco me ayudará a lograrlo. ¡Todo es cierto! –habló Seth con una voz distante mientras un brillo extraño aparecía en sus ojos. Había comenzado a caminar hacia Aknadin pero fue detenido por la mano de Kiria.

–¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi hermana de esa forma, Seth! –le dijo enojada –¡Está intentando hacer que caigas en su trampa! Nada de lo que te dice es cierto, Seth, quien habla en este momento no eres tú –dijo ella sujetando con más fuerza su brazo.

–Aknadin, tus acusaciones y falsas promesas ya se excedieron demasiado –habló Atem dando un paso al frente –Así que deja de mentirle a tu hijo y déjalo en paz –dijo antes de voltear hacia el sacerdote –Seth, no sedas ante esas tentaciones –continuó intentando correr hacia él antes de ser detenido por un ataque de Aknadin.

–¡Dime la verdad! ¿Por qué haces esto, padre? –preguntó Seth una vez hubo despertado del trance ante las palabras de Atem.

–Porque quiero que experimentes lo que yo nunca tuve: Poder y respeto. Y cuando Zorc llegué eso es exactamente lo que recibirás. –contestó –Zorc regirá en de la era de lo oscuro y tú reinarás este nuevo mundo. –terminó haciendo que Seth cayera de nuevo en el trance.

Kiria iba a detenerlo de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por una extraña sensación en su pecho, provocando que dirigiera su vista hacia el Broche del Milenio que emitía una luz tenue.

–Kisara… –susurró ella haciendo al castaño despertar del trance inmediatamente luego de escuchar aquel conocido rugido.

–¡Es el Dragón Blanco! –exclamó mirando hacia arriba, de donde venía el sonido.

–¡Sí, te pide que te unas a mí! –dijo Aknadin intentando, por todos los medios, chantajearlo.

–¡Ya estoy harta de tus mentiras! –gritó Kiria llena de rabia –¡Es mi hermana de quién estás hablando, maldito! No permitiré que de ninguna manera de atrevas a profanar su nombre, ella nunca apoyaría a alguien como tú, ni siquiera mereces hablar del Dragón Blanco. –le gritó intentando mantenerse firme pero su cuerpo entero temblaba de rabia e impotencia por lo que ni siquiera iba a ser capaz de avanzar hacia él –Seth, intenta controlarte… Tú conoces a Kisara, sabes que ella nunca querría esto… ¡Ella no querría que te unieras a él!

–Kiria tiene razón… –dijo Atem –Si vas con él dependerás solo de las tinieblas –Aýudanos… –dijo Atem esperando que el sacerdote entrara en razón.

–¡No, ellos te están mintiendo! –interrumpió Aknadin –El Faraón le teme a tu poder y por eso trata de retenerte.

–El Faraón está protegiendo a Seth así como tu hermano te protegió a ti –dijo Hassan señalándolo.

–¡Mientes! Mi hermano recibió toda la gloria y me dejó a mí en su sombra. Ahora su hijo debe pagar –dijo antes de lanzar rayos púrpuras por toda la sala –Eres débil, Faraón, igual que tu padre –dijo manteniendo el ataque.

–Mientras yo esté aquí, nada te dañará, su alteza –dijo Hassan al proteger a Atem del ataque de su tío obteniendo como respuesta el agradecimiento de su Faraón.

Kiria buscaba como protegerse a sí misma esquivando por muy poco los rayos que amenazaban por con alcanzarla. Aunque el ataque estuviera principalmente dirigido a Atem, los rayos estaban cayendo en toda la habitación haciendo muy difícil el escapar. Seth comenzó a caminar hacia Aknadin siendo parcialmente detenido por un rayo dorado que parecía hacer caído del cielo. El ataque de Aknadin fue detenido y una nube de polvo se comenzó a formar en el centro de la habitación, el polvo pronto formó una figura humana quien no esperó para soltar una risotada.

–Debo decir que es bueno volver de nuevo al juego y parece que llegué justo a tiempo para presenciar el gran final – dijo la conocida persona de cabello blanco y ojos púrpuras – Que es ver al Faraón en su representación de despedida.

No le tomó mucho a tiempo a Kiria para que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar aún más violentamente ante el recuerdo de Bakura atacándola en su habitación… Todo lo que le había dicho, el dolor que le había provocado… Estaba en esa situación por su culpa, Kisara huyó por su culpa, Ikki estaba muerto por su culpa… Y ella no podía hacer nada… Tenía miedo…

–Muy bien, ahora debo ponerme al corriente. ¿No es así? –preguntó Bakura –Alguien no resistió la competencia… –dijo volteando hacia Akanadin –Así que tuve que venir a corregir eso.

–Yo sólo necesitaba… –intentó decir Aknadin con una voz cargada de nerviosismo, pero fue interrumpido por el ladrón que ahora caminaba hacia él.

–Ya sé, solo necesitabas un poco más de tiempo… Estabas tan cerca… Cerca de ser vencido –dijo pasando a su lado y deteniéndose unos centímetros después –¿Por qué no me dejas concentrarme en el Faraón? Tú tienes cosas que hacer… Como convencer a ese hijo tuyo de comprometerse con Zorc el Oscuro –dijo sin borrar su sonrisa socarrona en ningún momento. Ocasionalmente dirigía miradas hacia los demás presentes siendo inmensamente divertido por la reacción de Kiria al verlo ahí, vivo y dispuesto a todo –Cuando la era de las tinieblas emerja, será necesario un nuevo rey para gobernar la oscuridad, alguien con gran poder… ¡Alguien cómo tú! –dijo mirando a Seth haciendo que su sonrisa fuera incluso más grande –Seth, t;u has sido elegido para ejercer un poder que rivaliza el de los Dioses Egipcios.

–¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Atem si poder creer ni una sola palabra de lo que acababa de escuchar, se suponía que no había poder más grande que el de los tres Dioses Egiptios: Slifer, Obelisco y Ra…

–Parece que su majestad se siente amenazado de ser remplazado por alguien más calificado –continuó Bakura con un tono altamente burlista –Alguien que controle al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules –sus ojos notaron un par te puños siendo fuertemente apretados y su sonrisa demostraba que acababa de pensar en algo más –O quizás se siente amenazado por algo más… Serán acaso… ¿celos? –preguntó aún más burlista que antes provocando que Atem apretara sus dientes –Sea lo que sea… Perderá ambas a cosas… En cuanto el Dragón Blanco entregué su poder a Seth.

–Se refiere a esa chica… –dijo Shada.

–¿Tú sabías de esto? –preguntó Atem mirando al portador de la Llave Milenaria.

–Sí… –admitió Shada –Seth y yo nos encontramos a esta chica, tiene un poder como nunca había visto en ninguna otra persona. Excepto tal vez… –dijo mirando a Kiria provocando que todos los demás portadores hicieran lo mismo.

–A mis hermanos a mí se nos conoce por el poder que tienen nuestras criaturas… En el Nuevo Atlantis se usa una técnica que permite que nuestras criaturas respondan a nuestras emociones, como si se alimentaran de ellas… Kisara estuvo sola en Egipto, siendo maltratada durante muchos años, tantos que sus emociones se acumularon y luego de un tiempo ya no fue capaz de controlar al Dragón Blanco… Cuando volvió con nosotros comenzó a entrenar y pudo volverlo a controlar pero el poder que ganó durante todos aquellos años se mantiene… –explicó Kiria sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella –Pero es mi hermana, yo la conozco y sé que ella no le haría daño a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas que la lastimaron tanto.

–Escucha a la razón –dijo Aknadin a Seth –si te quedas con el Faraón, hechas a perder tu futuro. ¿Qué no lo ves? Estás hecho para ser un líder –aseguró estando ya a punto de convencer a su hijo. Por más que los demás lo intentaban Seth parecía perderse poco a poco en el abismo al que lo arrastraba su padre.

–¡Silencio! Tienen cosas más importantes en que pensar… ¡Diamante, destruye al Faraón!

En tan solo unos segundos, la monstruosa criatura ya estaba en frente a todos. El poder de la criatura era mucho más visible que la última vez que la vieron, sin duda alguna era mucho más poderosa… Unos segundos después, la criatura iba a lanzar un ataque… El aire comenzó a sentirse cada vez más caliente mientras la criatura se preparaba, parecía que Diamente se movía muy rápido mientras los demás parecían no estarse moviendo… El ataque fue lanzado… Una onda amarrilla fue dirigida directamente hacia Atem… Hassan intentó detenerlo pero no pudo detenerlo por completo, solo un poco… Esto dio tiempo para una cosa y solo una cosa… Para dejar que Atem se preparara para el impacto colocando el brazo en frente a su cabeza…

El impactó nunca llegó… Atem abrió sus ojos lentamente al sentir un brillo destellante por toda la habitación y a sus oídos llegó inmediatamente un chillido de dolor tan agudo que podría haberle dolido de no ser porque la imagen lo mantenía en un estado de shock… Kiria, quien había intentado matarlo en más de una ocasión y había declarado odiarlo más veces de las que podía contar, estaba en frente a él, recibiendo el impacto que se suponía iba dirigido a él… En cuanto el ataque acabó ella se precipitó hacia el suelo; claramente iba a ser incapaz de mantenerse en pie en cuanto tocara el suelo…

Automáticamente, Atem se lanzó al suelo justo a tiempo para sujetar a Kiria antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo. La miró fijamente… Respiraba muy suavemente y con dificultad, tomándola ligeramente de la muñeca se pudo dar cuenta de sus latidos eran cada vez más débiles… La misma mano que sujetaba su muñeca, subió acariciando ligeramente su brazo hasta llegar a la mejilla en donde permaneció haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos…

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sin decir nada más, sabía que ella lo entendería con tan solo esas dos simples palabras.

–No quería que terminaría así… –contestó en voz débil colocando su mano sobre la mano de Atem que continuaba en su mejilla y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él –L-lo siento… Por todo… –dijo sintiendo una lágrima bajar por su mejilla –P-por favor… Cuida de Kisara… No d-dejes que le p-pase nada…

–No… No dejaré que mueras… Tú misma podrás cuidar de Kisara… –le contestó él obteniendo una sonrisa triste por parte de la oji-roja quien cayó inconsciente tan solo unos segundos después.

* * *

Bueno pues, eso es todo por ahora. El final se está acercando, calculo que a esta historia le quedan cerca de tres o cuatro capítulos trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible (de acuerdo a mi horario) pero la verdad es que ya voy en cuarto de secundaria y debo decir que está siendo un poco rudo especialmente porque, al menos en mi país, se toma MUY en cuenta este año para la admisión a las universidades… Pero no se preocupen, no pienso dejar de escribir pronto… ¡Nos leemos después!


End file.
